POKER FACE
by Death God Raven
Summary: Todos tienen una gran interrogante, donde esta Haru en este momento? eso se preguntaban mientras jugaban Poker...capitulo 12 final
1. Un resfriado es la peor evidencia

**Bueno un pequeño regalo esta semana, un one shot de KHR aunque bien puede ser un prologo ¿Quién sabe? Depende de los Reviews.**

**POKER FACE**

"_**Un resfriado es la peor evidencia contra ti"**_

Mes de noviembre, cambios climáticos que afectan el tiempo de sol y lluvia, época ideal para resfriados…bueno pero esto no era lo que preocupaba a nuestra querida familia Vongola.

Estaba sentados todos alrededor de una mesa redonda, Mukuro, de manera sorprendente se encontraba repartiendo las cartas, si, como leen, se cansaron de tanta pelea y decidieron hacer algo diferente.

Kyoko que miraba toda la acción de sus compañeros, al ver que había mucha "multitud", decidió ofrecer unas bebidas y bocadillos ya que esto iba por lo largo.

Desde izquierda de Kyoko, se encontraba Tsuna, seguido por su autoproclamado "mano derecha" Gokudera Hayato, "el freak del beisbol" como le llamaba este último Yamamoto, "cabeza de cesped" Ryohei y el ilusionista Rokudo Mukuro; "cabeza de piña" para sus más allegados enemigos y por último Chrome.

Tsuna-kun voy a buscar unas bebidas – Tsuna mira a Kyoko - ¿no quieres que te ayude?

¿Eh No está la chica Miura? – hizo una pausa – ahora que lo pienso, la veo salir mucho a estas horas y no la he visto hoy – terminó Mukuro de decir esto con una sonrisa de Gato Chessire de oreja a oreja.

Kyoko iba a responder a esto, cuando alguien siguió – ahora que lo dices puedes tener razón – Tsuna confirmó para agregar más cizaña al ambiente, claro este sin saberlo (¡vaya que distraído!).

Oigan ¿y si está saliendo con alguien de aquí? – pregunto inocentemente Yamamoto, todos se miraron como si se estuvieran acusando unos a otros, Kyoko al ver esto quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente -¿porqué todos me miran así? – las miradas acusatorias habían elegido una víctima.

Gokudera Hayato se sentía acribillado por las miradas – no soy yo – Mukuro interrumpió - ¿Quién más que tú? Nadie se lo esperaría – Gokudera lo miro – pues déjame decirte que no es así, ¡cabeza de piña! Además ¿porque a mí? Ella se lleva mejor con el freak del beisbol – el aludido miro a Chrome como dando una explicación con la mirada – no ¿cómo puede ser? Jejeje – la risa nerviosa delataba su temor de una futura discusión con su novia – entonces también puede ser el sempai – indicó Yamamoto para quitarse el muerto de encima, pero todos miraron a Ryohei y exclamaron - ¡naaaaa! Imposible – su pensamiento era "primero se acaba el mundo".

Hey ¿quieren tener problemas ¡AL EXTREMO! – Ryohei se levantaba ofendido - ¿y por qué Mukuro no puede ser el culpable? – ahora le había devuelto el muerto a donde inició - ¿yo? Ku fu fu fu si fuera yo ¿creen que se darían cuenta de lo nuestro tan fácil?

Bueno eso es cierto, bien en este momento puedes ser una ilusión – dijo Gokudera – además yo sospecharía de …- Mukuro hablo otra vez – de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Todos voltearon hacía él, incluso su mano derecha - ¿qué? ¿yo? Yo no…- miro a Kyoko, esta estaba enojada y tenían un mohín en su cara – no es lo que piensas Kyoko-chan.

¡Todos déjenme terminar lo que iba a decir! – Kyoko habló y todos la miraron esperando una respuesta – Haru-chan está en su cuarto con resfriado – dijo esta al fin – mmm…interesante ósea que el culpable también esta resfriado – Mukuro hablo de nuevo, todos se sonrojaron, al pensar de que manera había obtenido el resfriado Haru – ¿hay alguien resfriado aquí? – todos se miraron unos a otros – nop – respondieron.

Entonces una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos y una sonora tos mucho más - ¿Hibari-san? – Hibari entro por la puerta y los miro porque sentía una tensión en ese extremo de la habitación - ¿qué? – este dijo molesto - ¡Nada! – todos sentenciaron al unisonó por temor.

Este se retiro, y la habitación se quedo en silencio - ¿Coincidencia? – Mukuro pregunto mirando sus cartas, Tsuna hizo lo mismo, no sin antes decir - ¿Quién sabe?...

**Jejee que One Shot más corto, no se, estaba pensando hacerlo una historia más larga, pero estoy indecisa.**

**Dejen reviews XD!**


	2. Ten cuidado con tu cena

**A petición de los reviews subo el segundo capítulo de POKER FACE, otro delirio de mi mente. Más bien de ociosidad nocturna jejeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 02**

"_**Ten cuidado con tu cena… se puede volver en tu contra"**_

* * *

><p>Haru luego de varios meses en la mansión Vongola, por fin había conseguido un empleo normal, nada relacionado a la mafia, eso le daba un respiro ya que era demasiada adrenalina para ella.<p>

El punto que ya llevaba una semana trabajando y salía a muy altas horas de la noche, por eso nunca estaba a la hora de cena con todos, esto la deprimía un poco ese era como un momento especial para ella, le recordaba como cuando cenaba con sus padres.

Ahora solo comía ella sola en el comedor, todos estaban durmiendo o en alguna misión, ni siquiera los veía.

Hoy era un día como esos, Kyoko-chan tenía una cita con Tsuna-san, _"__sí, __con __su __amor __de __juventud_", si no se le podía hacer nada, había decidido zanjar sus sentimientos y tirarlos al fondo del mar. Así que el trabajo era su modo de alejarlos.

En la tarde, Kyoko-chan planeaba dejarla la cena hecha para que tuviera algo al regresar, ella la llamo y le dijo que no se preocupara que ella conseguía algo. Kyoko aceptó sin más debido a la insistencia de Haru – tienes que divertirte, aprovecha que no está Gokudera-san – Kyoko se rió ante el comentario – está bien, bueno nos vemos – colgó.

Ella se quedo pensativa ante el sonido del teléfono – "es lo mejor" – ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, buscaba su tarjeta de empleado en su cartera, tenía que pasarla por el reloj para que marcara su salida.

Miura-san ¿ya te estás preparando? – pregunto un hombre de mediana edad, que era su jefe – si, es que ya casi es hora – este sonrió y exclamó – oh antes de que se me olvide – este busco en la bolsa que traía consigo y saco dos botellitas pequeñas de ron – este es para las fiestas navideñas, un proveedor se las obsequió a nuestro local – hizo una pausa – ya les repartí a los demás, estas son las tuyas – ella no era de beber, menos para fiestas ya que muchas cosas podían pasar, pero hoy como que las necesitaba para no pensar y relajarse – gracias – tomó el regalo.

Contada las 10 Haru salió a todo meter de su trabajo, quería probar su obsequio, que conste no era una alcohólica pero necesario tener la mente liviana.

Llego a la mansión en una hora, 11 marcaba el reloj, se dirigió a la cocina, se sorprendió al encontrar la luz encendida – "hay que ahorrar luz" – lo dejo pasar, y se fue a la nevera – maldición…- había olvidado comprar algo de comer – rayos.

¿Qué hago? – se percató de que había, una vasija al fondo de la nevera – probablemente sea algo comestible …espero – decía a nadie en especial, abrió el recipiente y encontró que solo estaba la mitad de una cena, suponía por su contenido que eran las sobras de la cena ayer.

"No creo que me haga daño…solo es un día" – pensó – se dispuso a calentarla y encontró algunas cosas para hacer una ensalada – ¡listo! Ahí hay una cena desu! – fue al fregador y tomo una taza, pero debido a que estaba sujeta a otra, cayó en el fregador como si la hubieran puesto ahí.

Haru le dio igual y puso la tasa a lado de la que se había caído, vertió el contenido de la botellita en la taza. Bueno es malo beber antes de haber digerido algo pero solo iba a probar si estaba en "buenas condiciones".

Cuando lo bebió no tenía nada fuera de lo común, ya había bebido algo así antes y le parecía que era más fuerte, no le importo, siguió sirviendo en el vaso, pero los efectos del ron ya estaban haciendo efectos, sin darse cuenta estaba sirviendo en la otra taza también.

Unos pasos advierten a Haru de que alguien en casa, ella voltea pero de repente siente la cabeza un poco pesada.

Ve a Hibari Kyoya entrando por la cocina, ella se sorprendió de su presencia, el se acerca y se queda enfrente de ella.

Mira la comida recalentada y reconoce inmediatamente el envase – herbívora esa es mi cena de ayer – Haru quedo con expresión de - ¿eh? – el pasa de ella debido a que tenía sed y fue al fregador y toma una taza, pero esta por cosas del destino jala otra y se cae, el no le importo y abrió la pluma llenándola de agua.

Mientras Haru el ron la transformaba – oye…ahora ese es mi cena – Hibari paso su atención a ella, ahora los pájaros le disparaban a las escopetas, él era el carnívoro y ella se estaba ¿oponiendo?

Oye herbívora ¿me estas retando? – ella se acerco a él y miro hacia arriba confirmándolo, este entorno la ceja de la sorpresa – ocupa tu lugar herbívora, esta es la sobrevivencia del más apto, sabes – este sentenció dándole la espalda y tomando por accidente el vaso que Haru había estado llenando de ron. Lo peor fue que lo hizo de un solo tajo, ya cuando cayó en cuenta era demasiado tarde.

Su mente paso de grado "seco y frio Hibari" a "desafiante y sin ataduras Hibari", si Haru hubiera previsto lo que iba a pasar, quizás nunca hubiera aceptado las botellitas de ron del jefe…jeje quizás.

Hibari mostro una sonrisa socarrona, pero terriblemente sexy, tan sexy que Haru se preguntaba si había sido siempre así.

¿Qué tal si lo decidimos con un juego…? – dijo Hibari sonriendo y caminando en círculos alrededor de Haru - ¿un juego dices? – Haru sonreía divertida, ella también estaba en modo "desafiante y sin ataduras" – el ganador se lleva la cena como premio y quizás…algo más…- dijo siniestramente Hibari.

Me parece bien – dijo Haru, Hibari sonrió mucho más - ¿Qué juego será? – pregunto inocentemente Haru – mmm déjame ver ¿sabes jugar Poker? – esta asintió – aunque así no sería interesante y nada más somos dos – puso sus dedos en la frente como pensando - ¿Qué tal si jugamos guerrilla? – Hibari sugirió – me parece bien – ella fue al fregador y tomo las dos tazas - ¿quieres? – el extendió la mano – claro – tomo de un solo trago lo que Haru había vertido en la taza.

¿Lo hacemos más interesante? – dijo un casi ebrio Hibari, Haru quien se tambaleaba prestaba atención como podía - cada vez que alguien pierda, pierde una prenda de vestir también – dijo este con una sonrisa ligeramente sombría – jejeje que pervertido Kyoya – Hibari la miro - ¿qué dices Haru? ¿no es más emocionante así? – ella solo asintió en aceptación.

Haru busco las cartas que había dejado los muchachos tiradas por ahí, y regreso como pudo sin caerse a la cocina.

Empezó a repartirlas sin revólver, ya que le daba pereza – listo 1…2…3- tiraron sus cartas, y Haru saco un reina de corazones y Kyoya un 10 de espadas – ¡!mucha ropa! – este procedió a quitarse el saco.

Tiraron sus cartas, ahora ella saco un 2 de trébol y él un as de espadas, el se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡mucha ropa! – la levanto jalándola del brazo, se puso a su espalda, poso sus manos lentamente en su cintura, doblo el pliegue de blusa que llevaba y la levanto suavemente, mientras miraba, la cara de Haru que se sentía que se quemaba, su espalda sentió un rápido escalofrió que la recorría – oye se supone que lo hago yo…- el tomo la blusa y se sentó – un poco de ayuda no va mal – este sonrió y agarro la botellita faltante.

Otra runda – decía Kyoya, tiro su carta - ¡4 de corazones! – el exclamó – yo tengo un as de corazones jaja! – dijo Haru dándole la vuelta a la mesa, jalando a este de su asiento para que se levantará – ahora me toca a mí – "!venganza!" se reía mentalmente mientras desabotonaba su camisa azul de manga larga, dejando a su alcance su envidiable torso, las ideas razonables se estaban despidiendo de Haru – wao - dijo al fin – que tal si cada vencida vale 3 prendas – sugirió sin pensar, el alcohol ya la había colonizado por completo.

El sonrió complacido – no problema, pero que sean 5 mejor – no terminó de sugerir, ya que Haru estaba sacando su carta, era un as de trébol – Hibari sonrió – que pena, yo tengo mi carta de trampa – saco un joker - ¿Qué se supone que vale? – Hibari se acercó a altura de su rostro - ¡vale todo!

La empezó a devorar insaciablemente, como si tuviera hambre, aunque literalmente era así, mientras la besaba y difícilmente salían de la cocina - ¿tu cena? – pregunto él – eres tú – contesto tajantemente ella con un sonrisa de Cheshire, el solo esbozo una expresión de pura lujuria – ya veremos quién es la cena – siguió .

Llegaron al cuarto de él, que era el más alejado de la mansión, abrieron la puerta a duras penas ya que casi se caían, hacía mucho calor y la ropa les estorbaba, Hibari decidió tomar el liderazgo de la faena.

Hibari agarro su cintura, "le encantaba" buscaba el botón desesperadamente, se hartó y quebró el botón de un solo apretón, la falda se rindió y se deslizo por las agiles piernas de ella.

Ella soltó su correa y el botón del pantalón rápidamente, lo empujo hacia la cama y se lanzo a devorar a su presa, el carnívoro observaba sorprendido, parece que se había chocado con otro carnívoro, "excitante" el abrió los ojos llenos de felicidad como cuando un niño recibe un regalo que siempre había querido.

Ya en bóxer, el se limito a soltar la molesta prenda negra que tapaba los atributos de ella, ya la deseaba, "ya…ya…!pero ya!" su mente solo dictaba eso y solo eso, y no iba a aceptar otra opción.

Como un animal rompió la prenda, una pizca de razón de repente regreso a Haru –"¿qué estoy haciendo?" – el inmediatamente detectó la duda en su rostro, la acerca tomando sus muñecas, rodeo sus brazos en su cintura y la beso, subió sus brazos un poco más, lo que parecia un abrazo.

Haru con esta acción despejo sus dudas, él no dijo nada pero ella entendió el mensaje, ella lo tiro de vuelta a la cama, "ella piensa que la voy a dejar hacer lo que quiera", en un rápido movimiento estaba sobre ella, se quito el bóxer en el acto.

Nuevamente en otro rápido movimiento ella estaba sobre él, sus partes íntimas estaban en contacto extremo, los hacía perder el sentido de la realidad, ya querían consumar lo que habían empezado, sus deseos lo estaban volviendo locos.

Hibari puso ambas manos en la cintura de Haru y la jalo hacia abajo, su miembro se abría paso por la estrechez de ella. Esta sintió un dolor cortante, que enviaba escalofríos por su espalda, él cambio de lugar y ahora otra vez estaba sobre ella, esta era una batalla campal por la supremacía así que ambos iban a tener su momento en la cima.

De una vez arremetió y entro de lleno en ella, las uñas se clavaron en su espalda automáticamente, el dolor que sentía era horrible – Kyo…ya – empezó a embestirla, sin tregua, todo el dolor se volvió placer que venía por corrientazos de voltaje.

Haru casi suelta un gemido pero fue ahogado en un beso, su mano se deslizo por su busto, su boca estaba en su clavícula y la mano de ella en su cabello.

Estaban llegando a la cima del mundo, ella sentía que nada en este mundo era un problema todo le valía excepto su compañero presente, el estaba en la misma situación o mejor.

Un último beso fue dado antes de caer rendidos por el sueño…y el hambre, el jalo la sabana y se arroparon los dos uno abrazado al otro, durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>2 HORAS DESPUES…<strong>

Llegan Tsuna y Kyoko, y observan que esta luz encendida de la cocina - ¿qué raro, Haru-chan aun esta despierta? – pregunta Kyoko a Tsuna, este se adelanta para verificar si no es un intruso - ¿comida? – se acerca a la comida, observa el suelo y levanta el saco - dice ¿Hiba…bari-san? – más abajo observa una blusa de mujer - ¿Haru? – "no puede ser ¿acaso esos dos?", Kyoko estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina y al ver a Tsuna sonrojado se quedo extrañada - ¿sucede algo Tsu-kun? – este la empujo suavemente fuera de la cocina – nada no es nada, mañana tienes universidad ¿no?, tienes que levantarte temprano – ella accedió y se fue - ¿esos dos de verdad tienen ese tipo de relación? – tomo la ropa de los dos y vio el fregador, olfateo una de las tazas - ¿licor? – vio la botellita de ron y las cartas, y se detuvo – sabes…solo voy a limpiar y borrare esto de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Wao es la primera vez que hago este tipo de escena  askashi!; espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews con su opinión onegai shimasu! XD dependiendo tal vez haya una continuación jujuju.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad

**Bueno nuevamente un delirio de mi mente, o tal vez continuación quien sabe ahí le va el "capitulo 3".**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 03**

"_**El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad"**_

* * *

><p>Bien como era sabido, Haru tenía una relación con Hibari, "de alguna forma", pero lo que no se sabía, era las circunstancias comprometedoras en que estaban, claro excepto por Tsuna aunque este más bien se lo imaginaba.<p>

Luego de la noche llena de sexo desenfrenado, más delicadamente dicho "noche de tazas", nuestra querida pareja aun no podían creer lo que había pasado y se negaban a enfrentarse a ello.

La familia Vongola sabía que algo sucedía, ya que en las "pacificas mañanas" en el desayuno, esta situación se encontraba en su apogeo, la tensión que se respiraba en la mesa era equivalente a estar en frente de las coronas funerarias armado solo con una caja de fósforos, o así pensaba Gokudera Hayato. Este fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación.

Según sus observaciones, las situaciones que más los delataban, eran dos:

* * *

><p><strong>En <strong>**el ****desayuno**, el sistema mesa redonda se aplicaba también en la cocina, definitivamente alguien estaba obsesionado con el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros, "me estoy desviando del tema", se corrigió mentalmente Gokudera. El orden de cómo se sientan en la mesa es de acuerdo a orden de llegada, en lo único que no cambiaba ese no orden eran ellos tres.

Y tristemente la mujer tonta siempre conseguía llegar primero, el segundo y Hibari Tercero, eso dejaba a Gokudera en medio de los dos, pero eso no era lo problemático. Empezaba cuando uno quería algo que estaba enfrente del otro.

¿Puedes decirle a Hibari-san que te pase la mermelada? – dijo Haru fríamente a Gokudera – porque no se lo pides tu misma – este dijo, ella solo lo miro con dos témpanos de hielo por ojos, y levanto el cuchillo con una ligera sonrisa – ¡sí! yo le digo – dijo él con sudor frio cayendo por su frente, de repente sintió que peleaba con Bel.

Miro a su otro extremo – oye Hibari pásame la mermelada – este solo le miro – "genial otra mirada asesina" – Haru lo está pidiendo – dijo este sin más – Gokudera Hayato – este estaba a la expectativa – tómala tú – este solo extendió el brazo, pero por accidente golpeo el hombro de Hibari y este lo miro serio – prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte – dijo el sacando las tonfas.

¿Qué? Si me la hubieras pasado nada hubiera golpeado tu inmaculado hombro – este enarco una ceja – así que ahora evades lo que hiciste, ¡te aplastare! – el noto que Hibari hablaba en serio, y se levanto de su silla elegantemente y miro a su jefe – Decimo estaré ocupado toda la mañana pero estaré de vuelta pronto – dijo Gokudera, Tsuna lo miro interrogativo pero cuando vio a Hibari entendió perfectamente – procura que no te mate – fue lo único que dijo con una gota en la sien, Tsuna sabía lo que sucedía y que su mano derecha pagaba los platos rotos. "buena suerte Gokudera-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>En el pasillo…<strong>

Otra situación que evidenciaba lo obvio, era cuando en la noche todos estaban de vuelta, otra vez tristemente estaban los tres en el mismo pasillo, algunas veces el regreso de las misiones de Hibari y él coincidía con la hora de salida del trabajo de Haru.

Nuevamente su vida corría peligro…

Las once se marcaban en el reloj del pasillo, Gokudera caminaba atento por si aparecía Haru o Hibari, o los dos, no había visto a nadie – "oh será una noche tranquila", hasta que vio dos sombras que venían de diferentes pasillos y que tenían de punto en común el pasillo de él.

Para su pesar pudo confirmar que era los dos que no se quería encontrar," ¿qué seria ahora dardos, dinamita, agujas, una olla?", ese era el dilema, ¿qué cosa lo golpearía de lado de Haru?, ya que de lado de Hibari estaba seguro que serían unas tonfas.

Llegaron al punto Zero marcado mentalmente por él con una x roja en el piso, mientras pasaba en medio de Hibari y Haru, sintió una brisa de lado de Haru, y apaño algo con los dientes y mano.

¿Eran cuchillos? Estaba notando que últimamente Haru sentía una cierta afición por los cuchillos, estaban seguros que no era Bel disfrazado de la mujer tonta, porque si no era así, ella podía ser un Hitman tranquilamente.

Uno de los cuchillos cayó junto a Hibari – Gokudera Hayato te morderé hasta la muerte – genial adiós a su tranquila noche, correr para evitar morir horriblemente, vio a Tsuna en la entrada y este comprobó para su horror que venía atrás persiguiéndolo Hibari – "va a ser asesinado" – pensaba espantado.

Y comprobó que Haru en el pasillo recogía los cuchillos – Tch…- esta emitió un sonido de fastidio y se fue por el corredor. Haru da miedo – sentencio Tsuna, antes de seguir a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya harto de ser el muñequito de "pochinback" de Hibari y Haru, fue a la oficina del Decimo en busca de ayuda – Décimo hay que hacer que esos dos se reconcilien, si no moriré antes de noche buena.<p>

Si pero no se me ocurre nada, fuera de eso no sabemos exactamente porque están así – Gokudera puso su mano en su mentón como pensando – creo llevan así tres semanas – este le miro un poco desconcertado por la respuesta - ¿dices tres semanas? – el sudor se deslizaba por la frente de Tsuna y eso que estábamos en invierno.

Décimo ¿sabe algo? – este había notado que él decimo no le estaba diciendo todo – tal vez podamos hacer algo para arreglar este asunto – la desesperación lo corroía – bueno te lo voy a decir pero no le digas a nadie.

Décimo soy una tumba – este solo sonrió, "literalmente lo eres, sino no estarías aquí", Tsuna pensaba con una risa nerviosa.

Le conto lo que encontró hace tres semanas cuando llego con Kyoko de su cita, este solo miraba sorprendido.

Podemos suponer que lo que paso fue que los dos bebieron licor y que paso todo lo demás, debido que era muy fuerte lo que se tomaron ¿no? – dijo Gokudera sonrojado.

Si, según se de oni-san que Hibari-san no bebe – Tsuna dijo - ¿será porque no soporta la bebida? – Gokudera agregó – pero me extraña de la mujer tonta, ya que no es débil para las bebidas – Tsuna escuchaba y analizaba – tienes razón.

¿Deberíamos investigar lo que se tomaron? – pregunto Gokudera – yo pienso que si – contesto Tsuna – creo que la marca era Thanatos.

Bien Décimo déjenlo en mis manos – salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en la cara – por fin sus problemas terminarían.

Busco la empresa, y se infiltro en ella, descubrió que en realidad era una tapadera para vender drogas y lo que daban en las botellitas escondido en las etiquetas, era información para los distribuidores de la mercancía para que supieran la ubicación de los cargamentos.

Fuera de eso pensaban distribuir dentro del territorio Vongola – no se los permitiré – llamó refuerzos y atraparon a toda la red.

Entonces Gokudera estaba sentado tomando un descanso de la faena – necesito saber que tienen las botellitas – dijo este levantándose de pronto y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cabecillas - ¿qué contenían esos frascos? – pregunto violentamente agarrando el cuello de la camisa del hombre – esas botellitas tenían…

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Tsuna entraba Kyoko - ¿qué sucede Tsu-kun? – vio que Gokudera estaba sentado en otra silla – Kyoko-chan necesitamos que nos ayude en algo – dijo este.<p>

* * *

><p>Era las 11 según el reloj, Haru llegaba del trabajo – Haru-chan qué bueno que llegaste – esta llegaba sonriente hacia esta - ¿qué sucede Kyoko-chan?<p>

Es que encontré un disfraz increíble de postre en el sótano, se parece a una de nuestra pastelería favorita – esta abrió los ojos - ¿en serio? Yo quiero verlo – le agarro la mano y la guió.

* * *

><p>Hibari llegaba de su misión – realmente hay demasiados herbívoros débiles en el mundo – decía hastiado a nadie en especial. De repente un Rokudo Mukuro estaba delante de él – dices herbívoro débil pero ¿no eres tú el herbívoro?<p>

¿Qué dijiste? – dijo amenazantemente Hibari, Mukuro solo corrió – no escapes – decía el molesto Hibari mientras lo perseguía este bajo unas escaleras y entro por una puerta de metal.

Ahora se encontraba desconcertado, estaba persiguiendo a Rokudo Mukuro, pero bien no era el que estaba en frente de él en este momento sino Miura Haru.

Volteo a ver la entrada que había pasado y esta se cerró herméticamente, Haru también estaba sorprendida miro a su espalda y la puerta por donde había llegado se cerró también.

Chrome y Gokudera empujaban un montón de caja superpesadas para tapar la entrada, al igual Kyoko y Tsuna por el lado de Haru.

Fue engañado por la ilusión – decía victoriosamente Gokudera – Gokudera-san ¿estás seguro que esto funcionará? – preguntaba Chrome no muy convencida – Chrome si esto no funciona, me mudare muy lejos, si es que eso me salva de la furia de esos dos – decía sudando él.

De lado de Tsuna, Kyoko lo miraba expectante - ¿está bien que ellos arreglen sus cosas así? – decía Kyoko un poco preocupada por su amiga – si estas preocupada por Haru, mejor hazlo por Hibari – esta se quedo extrañada por la respuesta, Tsuna solo pensaba lo temible que era Haru enojada – además ya es hora que los dos enfrenten lo que paso. Tsuna puso una mano en el hombro de Kyoko y se la llevo.

Adentro del sótano, estaba Haru de un lado de la habitación y Hibari del otro lado, ninguno se miraba no querían si quiera hablarse.

Haru solo sentía ansias asesinas hacía Hibari, todo a raíz de esa noche…

**FLASHBACK**

Haru se removía en la cama, sentía frio aunque tenía un cobertor encima y un peluche que se sentía como si fuera muy "real", abrió los ojos y lo que vio no lo podía creer.

Hibari dormía plácidamente, parecía un angelito no tenía la típica expresión seria con la que solía decir "te morderé hasta la muerte".

Iba a acomodarle un mechón del oscuro cabello, cuando cayó en cuenta de ¿qué ella hacía ahí?, se miro ella misma y se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa. ¿Qué paso anoche? – revolvía su mente por una explicación clara, pero nunca llego nada.

Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió de su habitación, ya que era casi la hora para ir a trabajar y no quería que le descontaran el día.

Ni siquiera paso a desayunar, porque si él estaba ahí no sabía donde metería la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Tomo el autobús, mientras escuchaba música por su celular vio otro autobús que llevaba de banner un manojo de cartas y que decía "Casino Fiesta, abre nueva Sucursal, torneo de Poker por inaguración".

Poker…- repitió Haru en voz baja, mientras un rápido recuerdo venía a su mente.

"_mmm déjame ver ¿sabes jugar Poker? – esta asintió – aunque así no sería interesante y nada más somos dos – puso sus dedos en la frente como pensando - ¿Qué tal si jugamos guerrilla? – Hibari sugirió – me parece bien"_

Poker…-volvió a repetir Haru con los ojos abiertos.

"_¿Lo hacemos más interesante? – dijo un casi ebrio Hibari, Haru quien se tambaleaba prestaba atención como podía - cada vez que alguien pierda, pierde una prenda de vestir también"_

Poker…- volvía a decir Haru bien asustada.

"_La empezó a devorar insaciablemente, como si tuviera hambre, aunque literalmente era así, mientras la besaba y difícilmente salían de la cocina - ¿tu cena? – pregunto él – eres tú"_

"_eres tu…"_

¡Hahi, Haru es responsable desu! – grito ella en el autobús - ¿Cómo he podido? Y me he ido sin más – todos en el autobús la miraban como si estuviera loca – ehh lo siento – dijo avergonzada ella.

Todo el día se la paso, pensando en lo que había acontecido, no sabía exactamente que sentir o que debía sentir, o como serían las cosas. No es que se le pasara hablando con Hibari-san, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con él, ahora que estaba más calmada.

Llego las 10 de la noche, Haru se preparaba para salir vio un auto negro estacionado en el callejón del otro lado de la vía.

Ella desde la salida trasera, pudo ver un hombre que salía del mismo - ¿Hibari-san? – ahora si podría hablar con él y disculparse por su actitud, tenía que dejarle claro que esa no fue su intención, las cosas solo pasaron muy rápido para ella.

Pero vio surgir otra figura desde las sombras, una pelirroja que acercaba su rostro al de Hibari-san, ella no quiso seguir viendo la escena, camino rápidamente por el atajo hacia la mansión.

Yo preocupándome de meter a alguien en problemas– decía con rabia Haru – ya de verdad, nunca más beberé en mi vida – decía firmemente ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La rabia que sentía, ella misma no la podía explicar si era por haber cometido tremendo error, o por algo más tal vez.

Recordaba a la pelirroja del callejón, le hervía la sangra automáticamente, lo miro fugazmente y descubrió que el la estaba mirando también.

¿Qué? – dijo ella sin contemplaciones, estaba molesta, si salía de ahí, tendría una fuerte conversación con Kyoko sobre algo llamado "amistad y lealtad".

¿Por qué estas molesta? – dijo algo al fin Hibari - ¿Qué porque estoy molesta? Todavía preguntas don Juan – este no entendió – olvídalo.

"Tal vez ni recuerda lo que paso" – se dijo mentalmente Haru – "está bien, no paso nada"- se dijo con más ganas, ya que nada iba a ganar con estar molesta, no era como si le gustara ¿verdad?, bueno no podía negar que era sexy pero de ahí nada más. Nuevamente el recuerdo de la pelirroja aparecía, arrugo el ceño.

Se puso junto a la puerta y procedió a empujarla inútilmente – pusieron algo pesado al otro lado, acabare con ellos…- otra cosa que agregaba a la lista.

Sintió un brazo se ponía a lado de su cabeza, ella volteo para encararlo - ¿qué? – definitivamente esa iba a ser la frase del día – te pregunte ¿Qué porque estabas enojada? – ella lo miro a los ojos – y yo te respondí…¿Qué porque estoy molesta? Todavía preguntas don Juan – ella respondió fastidiada.

La tensión se reavivaba nuevamente, sus miradas luchaban por la supremacía del más apto – si estas enojada por lo de esa noche…- ella miraba sorprendida, de cómo saco el tema a flote a si nada más – lo recuerdo todo.

¿Ehh? –Haru vio que se aproximaba, busco uno de sus cuchillos que tenía guardado en la manga y lo levanto rápidamente – Haru no caerá de nuevo, no dejara que juegues con ella – dijo con los ojos cerrados al borde de las lagrimas, que esta luchaba por contenerlas.

¿Jugar? Je – este se rio, ella abrió los ojos enfurecida, el volvió a cercarse aprovechando que había bajado la guardia tirando el cuchillo de la mano de ella – yo voy muy en serio, eres interesante compañera carnívora ¿creíste que te dejaría así si más?

Solo me he tomado mi tiempo – dijo seductoramente, soplando con su aliento el cuello de Haru, ella sintió mariposas en el estomago no tal vez eran pterodáctilos - ¿y la pelirroja? – rápidamente lo alejo.

¿Qué pelirroja? – pregunto él – con la que te vi en un callejón hace tres semanas – dijo enojada nuevamente, el se acerco de nuevo – ese era un hombre – ella quedo con los ojos bien abiertos con un signo de interrogación en la cara – ¿eres gay?

No – dijo el seriamente – sabes que no lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa picara, ella solo enrojeció – cállate y explica – ordeno ella impaciente.

Le pregunte a Dokuro Chrome ¿en donde trabajabas? – empezó lentamente a contar – te estaba esperando pero justo a las 10 apareció la "pelirroja", según tú.

Me pregunto la hora y yo le conteste para que se fuera, pero mientras miraba el reloj ella se acerco y trato de rociar algo para nublar mi vista y dejarme indefenso – "como si pudieran", se decía mentalmente Hibari.

Ahh es por eso que vi que se te acerco a la cara – ponía un puño sobre la palma de la mano en señal de haber entendido - ¿Qué bien? Pues movemos esto para salir – dijo Haru huyendo del tema.

No me digas que estabas celosa y tuviste tres semanas enojada, no queriendo aceptarlo – dijo mordazmente Hibari - ¿de qué hablas? – reía nerviosa – todas las veces en que nos chocábamos, ya sea en el desayuno o en el pasillo, siempre intentabas asesinarme – decía con una sonrisa socarrona Hibari.

Omitiendo la presencia de la victima numero uno de este asunto, ¿qué diría al respecto cierto peli plateado? Pensaba la autora.

Eso me deja una pregunta – continuo Hibari - ¿en dónde estábamos? – preguntaba pícaramente – ¿ehh? – se acerco más de lo que hubiera deseado antes.

Solo se pudo escuchar por aquel pasillo oscuro - ¡Hibari no hagas eso! Jajajaa

**En la oficina de Tsuna…**

Creo que deberíamos sacarlos ya – decía Tsuna a su mano derecha mientras movía una ficha de ajedrez – es mejor dejarlos hasta después del desayuno – sentencio este - ¿Por qué después del desayuno? – pregunto el jefe Vongola.

Este miro feliz – para disfrutar mi Jaque mate…

* * *

><p><strong>Este <strong>**fue ****un ****capitulo ****bien ****extraño,****aunque ****era ****de ****esperar, ****pobre** **Gokudera-kun.**

**Se me hizo gracioso poner juntos a estos 3 personajes (Gokudera-Haru-Hibari), y más a Haru con instinto asesino.**

**Lo mejor de todo es que todavía es un misterio lo que había en la botella de Thanatos, Gokudera-kun es malo no le dijo a nadie. Tal vez en el siguiente lo comparta. Tal vez…**

**Espero que les haya encantado el capitulo, dejen Reviews para saber su opinión.**

**DeAtH gOd RaVeN**


	4. La amistad es más difícil que el amor

**Bueno aquí va otro desliz de mi mente, gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz que les guste la historia. Conste este es un capitulo bastante extraño así que no se asusten.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 04**

"_**La **__**amistad **__**es **__**más **__**difícil **__**y **__**más **__**rara **__**que **__**el **__**amor**__**"**_

"_**Por eso hay que hacer lo que sea para conservarla"**_

"_**Más aun para obtenerla…"**_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya normalmente no podía decir que tenía amigos, más bien estaba en su pensamiento de que eso era cosa de herbívoros.<p>

Pero ahora eso era diferente, los tenía pero no podía aceptar frente a todos que era así. Ese era dilema de él, más cuando quería acercarse a Haru y estaba con ellos, realmente se sentía fuera de lugar y tenía que esperar que estuviera sola para poder hablar con ella. Ya que "nadie" sabía lo de ellos, bueno eso pensaban los dos.

Entonces una vez más estaba en ese momento molesto en que la veía hablando con Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dokuro Chrome y esa otra amiga de ella. Quería acercarse pero no podía.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo escénico? – una burlona voz se sintió en su espalda – eso no te importa – contesto este serio, volteo rápidamente para encarar a la molesta voz – esfúmate Rokudo Mukuro o violaras el "tratado de paz" – dijo mientras caminaba para irse.

Sintió una mano que se poso en su hombro – puedo ayudarte con tu problema – dijo Mukuro con su sonrisa de Chessire, este movió el brazo para deshacer el toque de la mano de su Némesis.

Si claro – dijo este mordazmente, ya estando a buena distancia de él - ¿sientes celos al no poder moverte en su entorno? ¿es triste solo ser una fugaz sombra en su vida? – dijo Mukuro captando la atención de Hibari.

Ku fu fu fu ¿me equivoco? – Mukuro pregunto – No – contesto él fastidiado el mismo por contestar – entonces ¿qué propones? – pregunto nada perdía "tal vez".

Bueno creo que lo primero sería hacerse amigos de sus amigos ¿no? – Hibari lo miro interrogante - ¿quieres morir? – dijo molesto por la brillante idea.

¿De qué modo crees que puedes acercarte? – miro a lo lejos – por lo menos deberías interactuar con ellos.

Bien ¿Quién va a ser? – pregunto nervioso Hibari pero no lo aparentaba – Sasagawa Ryohei no parece un mal comienzo – dijo sin más Mukuro – bien – contesto Hibari fastidiado.

* * *

><p><strong>DÍA 1<strong>

**06: 00 A.M JARDIN DE LA MANSIÓN VONGOLA**

**OBJETIVO 1: Sasagawa Ryohei**

Se encontraba Ryohei corriendo, era el calentamiento de la mañana todo era normal como siempre, excepto porque junto estaba Hibari Kyoya haciéndole un ademán de saludo.

Este quedo boquiabierto pero recupero la compostura inmediatamente – Hibari ¿vienes a correr conmigo? – pregunto inseguro – si – respondió con un monosílabo.

¡Eso está bien AL EXTREMO! – si este intento hacer sonrisa, pero salió solo una expresión sádica.

Entonces él empezó a correr velozmente que hasta Hibari se sorprendió – Herbívoro me estas retando – Ryohei empezó a reir - ¡AL EXTREMO! – contesto este – no te voy a dejar ganar – Hibari aumento la velocidad casi quedando a la par de Ryohei, se miraron y empezaron a correr más rápido, parecían niños en un carrerita escolar, pero un poco más Hardcore.

Hibari vio la meta, y un rápido salto desesperado por ganar toco la meta y rodo contra un árbol, Ryohei se detuvo - ¿estás vivo? – pregunto este ya que estaba enterrado entre hojas y ramas, se acerco lentamente - ¡gane! – salió desde los escombros tan de repente, que Ryohei gritó del susto.

Ah bueno entonces ¿otra vez? – pregunto desafiantemente Ryohei – oh ¿tienes miedo de perder otra vez? – él sabía cuál era el nervio débil de Hibari, tenía que aprovechar que tenía un compañero de prácticas - ¿Quién tiene miedo de perder?- se levanto Hibari.

Luego de una hora, Hibari regreso exhausto – este sujeto tiene problemas ¬¬ – solo pudo decir en medio de su agitada voz, aunque realmente era culpa de su propio sistema competitivo.

¿Y bien ya es amigo tuyo? – pregunto entre los matorrales Mukuro, Hibari solo alzo el pulgar en afirmación – bueno el fue fácil, el siguiente será Yamamoto Takeshi pero te advierto va a ser muy ¡muy Al Extremo! Como dice Sasagawa – hizo burla Mukuro.

**RESUMEN DE LA MISIÓN: ELIMINADO…DIGO ¿AMIGO?**

* * *

><p><strong>DÍA 2<strong>

**OBJETIVO 2: YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

Este se encontraba libre ya que esa semana era navidad, faltaban como cincos días para ello, asi que el Yamamoto aprovechaba esa oportunidad para despejar su mente y practicar su deporte favorito.

Solo había algo que lo preocupaba, normalmente nadie quería practicar con él ya que podía resultar "gravemente heridos".

Se estaba aburriendo de estar solo y se disponía a irse, cuando escucho paso se volteo en su modo asesino podría ser un enemigo, pero solo vio a Hibari Kyoya haciendo con la mano un saludo y una sonrisa algo forzada.

¡io! Hibari – dijo este respondiendo el saludo - ¿no quieres practicar beisbol? – este lo pensó un segundo tal vez no era buena idea – eto yo mejor…-decía casi tartamudeando.

Baka recuerda lo que tienes que hacer – decía entre susurros detrás de un árbol Mukuro – ¡cállate! – contestaba fastidiado este entre susurros también - ¿qué? – pregunto extrañado Yamamoto del extraño comportamiento de Hibari.

Ah está bien – dijo ya rendido Hibari – eso es bueno Hibari – le entrego un guante a este – tu lanzas en esta ronda – y el se coloco al otro extremo del pequeño campo.

¡Play! – grito enérgicamente Yamamoto – bueno herbívoro no te quejes después – grito Hibari, haciendo el movimiento de un lanzador, la pelota iba a una velocidad impactante, trato de batearla pero no pudo.

Wao Hibari tienes talento – dijo sorpresivamente – claro soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa complacido Hibari, extrañamente se estaba divirtiendo, cuando estaba en secundaria siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo de disciplina y no tenía tiempo para esto; mucho menos imaginaba que fuera entretenido.

Bueno otra vez – dijo Yamamoto, este procedió a lanzar, pero de repente Yamamoto saco la expresión seria de cuando juega beisbol, y bateo la bola tan lejos que Hibari salió corriendo como un loco no se permitiría perder incluso en esto.

La larga carrera se extendió hasta el patio siguiente rodo por un barranco, cayó en un pozo lleno de troncos afilados en las puntas hecho por Reborn, se encontró trampas de Lal del año pasado, pero justo cuando la pelota se disponía a caer en el suelo, Hibari en su último esfuerzo la atrapo.

Je soy bueno en esto jeje – dijo esto levantándose como pudo.

Eh regresaste Hibari – dijo este contento – aquí – levanto la mano y mostro la pelota de beisbol – como esperaba de ti, otra ronda – Hibari suspiraba mentalmente que tipo de trampa le esperaría ahora.

Luego de 2 horas regreso a su cuarto esto era demasiado, incluso se podía contar como un entrenamiento espartano.

¿Ya te rindes? ¿Con eso herbívoros como les dices? – pregunto en burla Mukuro, que apareció de la nada en el cuarto y se sentó en el piso – calla estoy cansado, más bien bórrate por favor – decía este tirándose pesadamente sobre la cama.

Oye ¿porqué no intentas con Sawada Tsunayoshi? – pregunto Mukuro – es el más inofensivo – dijo para ver si causaba alguna reacción.

¿Tú crees? Sabes me he dado cuenta todos en esta mansión tienen problemas mentales – "si mira quién habla", pensaba Mukuro – por eso mismo Sawada no debe ser problema – sentencio.

Bueno a ya voy – decía desanimadamente Hibari, todo era por ella al fin al cabo, no se iba a rendir, por parte de Mukuro, esto era más entretenido que destruir la mafia.

**RESUMEN DE LA MISIÓN: YAMAMOTO TAKESHI ¿COMPAÑERO DE JUEGO?**

* * *

><p><strong>DÍA 3<strong>

**OBJETIVO 3: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI**

Tsuna se encontraba regresando del almorzar, ya que Kyoko le pidió que bajara a comer con ella, el no podía negar un pedido de ella, así que había accedido.

Cuando llego y abrió la puerta – ¡hiiiii! – exclamo al ver a Hibari Kyoya sentado esperándolo – Hibari-san que te trae por aquí – pregunto temeroso, "estará molesto porque lo encerramos con Haru la vez pasada" – tengo que decir Hibari yo no tengo nada que ver en eso – dijo para ver si se liberaba de su cruel destino.

No sé de que hablas, vine por otra cosa – dijo serio - ¿de qué trata Hibari-san? – por algo, esto no le gustaba pensaba sudando frio Tsuna - ¿quieres que te ayude con tus papeles? – pregunto nerviosamente Hibari, pero tampoco esta vez lo aparento.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Tsuna súper extrañado, si le tocara decirlo sería como una expresión así: "se va a acabar el mundo" o "¿estoy muerto?" – Si no hay problema, tengo mucho "tiempo libre" – dijo sarcásticamente.

Ah bueno empieza con los de esa esquina – este se desplazo a esa esquina de la habitación, realmente eran muchos papeles, con razón veía que nunca salía de la oficina, esto otro de los entrenamientos espartanos del bebé, se preguntaba aterrado Hibari.

Pasaron hora y horas, y el cerro de papeles no desaparecía, era como estar en esa película, ¿cómo se llamaba? Así el Señor de los anillos, y tratar de tirar el anillo en la lava. En resumen una "misión imposible".

Pasaron otro par de horas y gracias a la habilidad dotada por los trabajos de disciplina, terminaron a tiempo para las 6 de la tarde.

Tsuna estaba agarrado de la pierna de Hibari – gracias Hibari-san ahora puedo salir por fin con Kyoko-chan – decía entre lagrimas Tsuna, tenía rato de no salir por culpa de Reborn y sus dichosos papeles.

Realmente te lo agradezco – Hibari ya estaba fastidiado – si…como sea – dijo soltándose de él y saliendo por la puerta - ¡gracias! – dijo antes de que se cerrará la puerta, tomo el teléfono contento y espero el tono – Kyoko-chan ¿estás libre hoy?...

Ku fu fu fu que buena persona eres – dijo en burla otra vez Mukuro, que aparecia de la nada, "este tipo que es, una piedra en cada parte del mundo" pensaba molesto Hibari.

Con este no tuviste que correr como loco ¿qué más quieres? – pregunto Mukuro – a alguien normal tal vez…- contesto sarcásticamente.

Creo que el siguiente debería ser fácil – empezó Mukuro- ¿lo hay? – otra vez con el sarcasmo – sí, bueno es Gokudera Hayato – este volteo – Gokudera ehh…-recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

**RESUMEN DE LA MISIÓN: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI ¿COMPAÑERO DE ESCLAVITUD?**

* * *

><p><strong>DIA 4<strong>

**OBJETIVO 4: GOKUDERA HAYATO**

Gokudera se encontraba en su oficina, había sido una semana tranquila desde sus tres semanas de sufrimiento seguidas auspiciadas por Haru y Hibari.

Ahora todo iba en clama hasta que vio a Hibari entrar por la puerta – tch…Hibari ¿qué haces aquí? – vendría a cobrarse la jugarreta que había armado Tsuna y él, pensaba aterrado, bueno como siempre estaba seguro que serian tonfas lo que lo golpearía primero.

Yo venía por…- él no sabía cómo comenzar, ni por donde, Gokudera era otro problemático o así lo veía él.

No tengo tiempo para tus problemas…tengo que atrapar a Uri para bañarlo – decía fastidiado, ya que este parecía adivinar cuando se daba ese gran evento y se escondía tan bien que ni siquiera un Milfiore podía encontrarlo.

Eh te puedo ayudar – dijo Hibari, y silbo - ¿qué haces? – pregunto Gokudera, un ave amarilla entro por la ventana cantando el himno de una escuela muy conocida.

El te puede ayudar – señalo el pelinegro, ambos salieron por la puerta para seguirlo ya que parecía que se encontraba en el inmenso patio, "genial, otra vez el patio", pensaba Hibari.

Tomaron camino por uno de los jardines y cayeron a un pozo, descubrieron un libro que supuestamente era el diario de Tom Riddle, y más cerca había un Basilisco que casi se los come, menos mal estaba oscuro ya que quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

¿De verdad, alguien limpiaba alguna vez ese patio? – esa duda pasaba por la mente de los dos, ¿Cuántas trampas más había?, un gruñido les llamo la atención.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Hibari, eso era nuevo en la lista de cosas que había visto y escuchado – espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dijo Gokudera sudando frio, este vio su expresión – eso de ahí – señalo Hibari.

Eso es Uri…- contesto Gokudera – se volteo hacia Hibari - ¿qué? – este lo miro interrogante -¡corre! – salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Hibari lo siguió, ya que por algo lo hacía.

La bestia los perseguía, más bien Uri en su modo adulto, pero era demasiado rápido pronto serían atrapados - ¡por aquí! – Gokudera abrió una entrada a un sótano, los dos se escondieron y vieron como pasaba las patas cerca de ellos, Gokudera le hizo señas a Hibari para que contuviera la respiración, "esto era el baño de ese gato", se preguntaba.

De repente, Uri perdió el efecto de las llamas del Sol y volvió a su forma cachorro, en eso Gokudera abrió la puerta del sótano y se abalanzo para atraparlo - ¡te tengo! – dijo triunfalmente él.

El gato se soltó y se estampo en la cara de Gokudera, para arañarlo notablemente – ahhhhhh-gritaba este – ayúdame – este solo lo tomo de la piel de la nuca, y termino el martirio.

Gracias – dijo aliviado – es hora del baño – sentencio este, pasaron 10 minutos bañando a Uri, mientras Hibari lo tenía sujeto de la nuca, Gokudera le echaba shampoo y enjuagaba.

Así de esa forma era mucho más fácil – miro a Hibari, últimamente según los otros guardianes, estaba actuando algo "cooperativo", "¿cuál sería la razón?".

Hasta que vio el mismo la razón, a lo lejos se podía observar a Haru hablando con Ryohei y Yamamoto, Hibari observaba como si fuera algo muy lejano.

Ya entendía todo…

* * *

><p><strong>DÍA 5<strong>

**NOCHE BUENA**

**OBJETIVO 5: NINGUNO YA ESTABA CANSADO**

Realmente se sentía deprimido, no había logrado absolutamente nada – pérdida de tiempo – decía en altavoz sin darse cuenta – dice pérdida de tiempo – decía una voz en la habitación.

¿No te dije que te esfumaras? – pregunto sabiendo que no tenía sentido hacerlo – yo creo que hiciste bastante – contestaba obviando la pregunta anterior.

Cállate y esfúmate – dijo sin emoción – está bien.

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, despertó 5 horas después, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche, tenía hambre.

Se levanto a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, escucho voces en el comedor, vio por una abertura de la puerta que estaban jugando Póker.

Me voy – dijo Hibari a nadie en especial, Gokudera vio algo desplazándose afuera en el pasillo, se levanto – Décimo espere un segundo antes de repartir – dijo este y salió afuera.

En el pasillo, Hibari ya iba por la escalera con un emparedado – oye espera Hibari – casi grito Gokudera - ¿qué quieres Gokudera Hayato? – este se rascaba la frente nervioso – oye nosotros queríamos que te unieras al juego es muy divertido – este enarco la ceja, Gokudera noto esto - ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Hibari.

Ya me di cuenta de tu plan de entablar amistad con nosotros, porque temes que no aceptaremos tu relación con ella – soltó de repente Gokudera – créeme si ella te quiere y tu también, nosotros no tenemos problemas con eso, así que ven y juega, nada pierdes excepto dinero hoy está el arcobaleno de los varias – dijo en un susurro él.

Hibari bajo y camino delante de Gokudera – está bien – contesto y entro a la habitación, todos quedaron sorprendidos pero sonrieron en aceptación – siéntate aun hay puesto – dijo Tsuna feliz.

Afuera Gokudera de repente miro el pasillo – tu estaba en esto también ¿no? – dijo al aire – vaya te distes cuenta – salió Mukuro desde las sombras – si ¿Quién crees que soy? – este solo entro a la habitación, tenía que ganarle a ese arcobaleno – jeje al fin al cabo esas botellitas de ron solo eran agua…- entro de nuevo a la sala de juego y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**RESUMEN DE LA MISIÓN: GOKUDERA HAYATO - AMIGO**

* * *

><p><strong>Si díganlo fue un capitulo raro, jeje pero ahora le tocaba que Hibari también sufriera las verdes y las maduras como dicen en mi país, el amor duele más cuando solo es un secreto, para que esto siguiera Hibari necesitaba la aceptación, quería ser parte de "su mundo", que lindo jaja.<strong>

**Mmm bueno dejen reviews pero más que todo su opinión.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. si el ser humano fuera un detective

**Hoy es noche buena, y aquí actualizando mis historias, ya esta lista la Ley de la Causalidad, El Manifiesto de Haru, ahora Poker Face, falta aun Cadenas Pecadoras, El Libro de los nombres muertos y Los Malaventurados no lloran, demasiado por hacer, necesito que hoy dure como 10 días. Sin más preámbulo, el capitulo de Poker Face de la semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 05**

"_**Si al ser humano se le diera el don detectivesco" **_

"_**No nos reiríamos de lo irónico que es la vida"**_

* * *

><p>Haru Miura estaba contenta, mañana sería Navidad, Tsuna había organizado una fiesta y había invitados a todos los amigos de la familia, entre ellos Dino, Enma y los Varias.<p>

Buscaba impaciente en su guardarropa, necesitaba algo bonito aunque realmente todo lo quedaba bien, Haru sufría de baja autoestima con respecto a esas cosas.

Por mover algunas cajas, otras que estaban apiladas se cayeron estruendosamente sobre ella – hay como duele – decía adolorida en el suelo, miro una de las cajas que tenía un color azulado - ¿qué es esto? – se preguntaba aun sin recordar.

La abrió curiosa, lo que encontró ahí le sorprendió bastante - ¡mi vestido del baile de graduación! – decía emocionada, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, había recordado ese suceso, la nieve había empezado a caer, como un manto frio de decepción.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASBACK<strong>

**4 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Tengan esto en mente, tienen que pasar todas sus materias sino no habrá baile, es un requisito – decía el profesor, viendo las notas de su clase, Haru miraba con mucha atención – "tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones para poder ir al baile con Tsuna-san desu"- pensaba Haru con llamas en sus ojos, estaba motivada.

No tenía problemas con todas las materias, su único pie de Aquiles era Matemática – rayos, tengo que idear un método para entender mejor – decía con una mano en la barbilla mientras asentía.

Hibari venía caminando de ese lado, cuando sintió que algo tropezó con él - ¡Hahi! – solo logro escuchar, miro a un lado y vio como alguien estaba en el suelo – herbívora ¿quieres pelear? – preguntaba Hibari sacando sus tonfas - ¡Hahi! Haru no quiere pelear, solo se tropezó con usted – "me va a matar", decía asustada Haru en su mente.

Que no se vuelva a repetir – Hibari siguió por su camino, ella suspiro de alivio – es tarde, es mejor que te vayas o ¿piensas perturbar la paz? – Haru abrió los ojos – ¡Haru ya se va! – dijo desapareciendo de la vista del prefecto.

El hubiera seguido caminando si no se hubiera tropezado de nuevo - ¿ahora qué? – decía molesto, vio que en el suelo había un libro – Matemáticas de 6to año – dijo leyó en voz alta, probablemente era de la chica de antes, si no se equivocaba era la que siempre estaba con los herbívoros.

Según sabía de los herbívoros, estaban estudiando para los últimos exámenes, el ya se había graduado del Instituto Nanimori, "en contra de su voluntad", pero aun seguí siendo el encargado del mismo.

Ahora estaba en segundo año de licenciatura, ya que en ese lugar también se necesitaba disciplina, pero ahora que haría con el libro, no sabía donde vivía.

Tendré que esperar a que pase por aquí de nuevo – se dijo a sí mismo y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto Haru llegaba corriendo a su casa - ¡eso fue aterrador desu! – decía entre sollozos Haru, abrió la puerta y sus padres no había llegado aún – bueno hare algo de comer y después a estudiar – fue a su cuarto después de cenar y descubrió la terrible verdad.

¿En donde esta mi libro? – su rostro se lleno de terror, que iba a hacer ahora – tal vez lo deje en la escuela, voy por él – se vistió de nuevo, el examen sería mañana y si no pasaba, se despediría de sus baile con Tsuna-san.

Luego de media hora, por fin llego a la escuela, era completamente aterradora, incluso con los adornos navideños que había fuera de las aulas de clases.

Abrió la puerta del salón, busco en su pupitre pero no estaba el tan anhelado libro – entonces si no está aquí ¿Dónde está? – un estruendo interrumpió sus dudas, la ventana se rompió y por ella entro Hibari, este miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a Haru, corrió hacia ella – espera Hibari-san yo no he perturbado la paz aún – este se tiro encima de ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Las ventanas empezaron a romperse y solo se escuchaban sonidos de disparos - ¿qué está pasando? ¿es la mafia? – es primero que pensó Haru.

Cuando cesaron las detonaciones, Hibari jalo a Haru por la muñeca – cúbrete, seguirán disparando, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Hibari más serio de lo común- ¿qué es lo que pasa? – este solo la miro – bueno ellos me siguieron hasta aquí, ya venía a dejar tu libro, porque tenía la dirección de la escuela.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que Haru pudo formular, ya que le sorprendía el hecho de que el mismo Hibari Kyoya, se tomará la molestia de regresarle el libro.

Protegido por una pared Hibari rápidamente miro por una de las ventanas y vio como uno de sus perseguidores, tomaba una bazooka y apuntaba hacia el corredor que se encontraban, tomo a Haru por la cintura y se deslizo hacia debajo de un pupitre, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la protegió como pudo.

Haru solo pudo escuchar el sonido de una explosión y luego muchas cosas quemándose, abrió los ojos y vio a Hibari inconsciente - ¡Hahi! Hibari-san ¿estás bien? Contesta – ella puso su cabeza en su regazo estaba todo cortado, pero solo parecía que uno de los escombros lo había golpeado.

Milagrosamente los dos estaban vivos después de eso, escucho pasos acercándose – tengo que sacarlo de aquí, lo arrastró como pudo y vio que podía sacarlo por la ventana, ya que desde el principio estaban en el primer piso.

Como era su escuela recordaba ciertos pasadizos para escaparse de clases, había uno cerca en el muro detrás del arbusto.

Tomo a Hibari por un brazo y su mano tomó su cintura, para poder desplazarse mejor, se sorprendió al ver el libro aun en su mano pero la mitad de este estaba quemado, ella lo tomó y lo guardo en su bolsa.

Una vez afuera, Haru se metió en una cabina telefónica y llamó a la casa de Tsuna - ¿Haru? ¿qué paso? – pregunto Tsuna extrañado de que llamará tan tarde – Tsuna-san estamos en la escuela Midori, fuimos atacado y ellos todavía están cerca – dijo Haru agitada.

Haru ya voy para allá – Tsuna colgó y tomó su celular - Gokudera-kun llama a Yamamoto, tenemos problemas, nos reunimos en el teléfono público cerca del instituto Midori.

Hai Decimo – dijo Gokudera colgando - ella dijo fuimos atacados ¿Quién más esta con ella? – no se había parado a pensar sobre ello, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Haru atendía las heridas de Hibari, con un pañuelo quitaba la sangre de las cortadas que tenía, "vaya, tiene un rostro atractivo", pensaba Haru, pero luego se recriminó por su pensamientos ya que ella era fiel a Tsuna-san.

Nuevamente escucho pasos, esta vez ella lo protegería, busco algo que pudiera usar en su saco y se topó con una navaja, "era algo al menos"- pensó.

Si te acercas, te irá muy mal – dijo Haru con navaja en mano – ¡hiii! Eh ¿Haru? – esa voz le parecía familiar - ¿Tsuna-san? – pregunto ella, vio a Gokudera y Yamamoto que lo acompañaban.

Oye ni-san Hibari está ahí, cúralo por favor – dijo Tsuna a Ryohei, que venía más atrás - ¡lo hare AL EXTREMO! – dijo este.

Haru ¿estás bien? – pregunto Tsuna preocupado – yo sí, pero él – miro a Hibari – no te preocupes estará bien – dijo Tsuna en tono tranquilizador.

Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – tomaron rumbo hacia la escuela, Ryohei se quedo con Haru y Hibari.

Luego de un rato venía Dino con varios de sus subordinados, y con ellos los hombres que los habían atacado – yo me encargo de ellos – dijo Dino a Tsuna.

Llevaron a Hibari al hospital, las clases se suspendieron hasta la siguiente semana, Haru fue a visitar a Hibari en compañía de Kyoko – Haru-chan yo te espero aquí – dijo sonriente esta.

Este dormía plácidamente en su cama, Haru puso las flores en la mesita de noche – ¡!que kawaii! Cuando duerme – pensaba ella.

Se disponía a salir por la puerta, cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca – oye ¿y tu libro? – pregunto un somnoliento Hibari - ¿ehh? – era lo primero que se le ocurría preguntar – el libro se quemó la mitad en la explosión.

Pero las clases se suspendieron hasta el lunes, así que tengo más tiempo para estudiar – dijo ella sonriente – así que tu procura recuperarte – dijo ella – esto no es nada – dijo él.

Nos vemos – le dijo ella y salió por la puerta – herbívora extraña – dijo eso y siguió durmiendo.

Haru estudio muchísimo como si fuera su última voluntad, y el esperado día del resultado llego – Miura Haru pasaste – dijo el profesor mientras daba las notas.

Voy a llamar a Kyoko-chan y después a Tsuna-san – dijo Haru feliz – hola Kyoko-chan ya aprobé todas mis materias, ya me gradué – dijo alegre – Haru-chan, yo también tengo buenas noticias, Tsuna-kun me invitó al baile – Haru quedo fría, pero lo intento disimular lo mas que pudo – oh me alegro, tengo que ir a prepararme para el baile es hoy en la noche – su voz temblaba por las lagrimas contenidas – ah ok nos vemos – solo se escuchaba el tono de colgado.

Estaba destruida pero eso no la detendría de ir al baile, había pasado muchas cosas solo por ese baile, no iba a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Hibari-san de llevarle su libro ni todos intentando ayudarla.

Tenía que ir a su casa, ya en la noche, el reloj marcaba las 7 en punto, Haru bajaba las escaleras con su vestido azul añil, la mayoría del vestido estaba drapeado y adornado con motivos plateados, la parte de la falda estaba con volantes arrugados, que le daban un toque original , el mismo le llegaba hasta los tobillos que junto a sus zapatos de tacón alto y plateados, la hacían ver como una princesa de un país místico.

Le alegraba que sus padres no estuvieran por motivo de viaje de negocios, por qué sino estarían preocupados de que fuera sola al baile.

Cerró con llave su casa y se fue caminando, ya que conocía un atajo por el que podía llegar a la escuela sin ser vista por nadie.

No quería que la vieran y mucho menos ver a Tsuna-san, lo más triste es que el baile era el mismo día y lugar, en salas diferentes del complejo – está un poco oscuro, pero no debería de haber problema – se introdujo por las profundidades del bosque.

Iba bastante bien a pesar de no tener algo con que iluminarse, hasta que tropezó con una raíz en el suelo y por evitar caerse por el barranco corrió a velocidad para no caer de cara – me voy a matar – decía ella ya que estaba llegando al final de colina abajo, hasta que algo detuvo su estrellón de cara a un árbol.

Haru…se salvó – decía agitada, sintió unos brazos en sus hombros – oye ¿estás demente? – pregunto una voz sería, ella miro arriba y se encontró con que era Hibari – no es eso, Haru solo escogió un atajo rápido – él solo la miro – si bastante rápido – dijo sarcásticamente.

Sintió pasos cerca de ellos - Tsuna-kun te ves bien en ese saco – decía la voz de Kyoko – tu también Kyoko-chan – decía Tsuna nervioso y sonrojado, Haru solo se puso sería y recogió la cartera plateada que se le había caído, Hibari inmediatamente capto lo que pasaba.

Tomo a Haru por la muñeca y la jalo hacía el camino, quedando de frente a Tsuna y Kyoko - ¿Hibari-san? ¿Haru? – Haru no entendía por qué Hibari había hecho eso - herbívoro estás perturbando la paz – dijo este sin más – no Hibari-san que tengan buenas noches – dijo este agarrando a Kyoko por la muñeca y desapareciendo de la vista de los dos.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto ella mirando el suelo – lo hice por lo de asustarte la semana pasada y de pago por lo del libro – tomo su mano y camino, llevándosela a ella en el trayecto – tu y yo tenemos un baile al que ir – sentenció, ella solo sonrió y lo siguió en silencio.

La luna comenzaba a salir, iluminando un camino misterioso que solo se revelaría mucho tiempo después.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Haru veía lo irónico de la vida, en este momento – creo que ya se que ponerme – rio para ella. Tocaron la puerta – pase – dijo ella - oye Haru, ya es ho… - se detuvo en seco y sonrió maléficamente, cerró la puerta tras él – ¿Kyoya que sucede? – preguntando un poco nerviosa – nada solo es que pienso que a este baile sí no iremos - se puso junto a ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja – si creo que ya no quiero ir jijiji – caían los dos sobre la cama – feliz navidad Kyoya – dijo Haru entre risas, Hibari solo la miro – jeje ya tengo tu regalo – la beso como si no hubiera un mañana.<p>

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, jejej un flashback bastante curioso, demuestra que lo que paso en el capitulo 2 era algo que se estaba conteniendo hace mucho juju, y bueno ese fue una especie de regalo para todos los que le gusta esta pareja. Y bueno…**

**Saludos desde la inmensa oscuridad.**


	6. Muchos nacen con dos pies izquierdos

**Tuve que escoger entre El Manifiesto de Haru y POKER FACE, rayos últimamente hay demasiadas distracciones. Pero no por eso no actualizare, mi fuerza de voluntad es grande. Jaja**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 06**

"**Muchas personas nacen con dos pies izquierdos"**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya no era de esas personas que se arrepienten de sus propias decisiones, especialmente si se trataba de algún tipo de ataque o maniobra ofensiva contra sus enemigos, pero este no era el caso.<p>

Acababa de decir…

**15 minutos antes**

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto ella mirando el suelo – lo hice por lo de asustarte la semana pasada y de pago por lo del libro – tomo su mano y camino, llevándosela a ella en el trayecto – tu y yo tenemos un baile al que ir – sentenció, ella solo sonrió y lo siguió en silencio.

**Ahora**

Bien ahora era cuando podía decir – "no sé qué hacer" – el baile nunca fue su fuerte, Haru tampoco estaba muy segura del asunto, ya que si se trataba de Tsuna ya sabría qué hacer cuando cometiera alguna torpeza.

Pero en el caso de Hibari, ella solo le temía, bien la había salvado de morir y todo eso, pero aun así no sabía cómo comportarse con él.

Cruzaron el gran portón de la sala que decía en grande "Bienvenidos al Baile de Disfraces" - ¿fiestas de disfraces? – se pregunto Hibari en voz alta, Haru lo miro – si así es, como no sabían que tema escoger esta fue su última opción.

En la entrada les ponía cintas en las muñecas para saber que eran de ese salón, ya que como se había dicho, otro baile también se estaba llevando en el Hotel.

Oh pero que maravillosa combinación – grito emocionada una de las que ponía las cintas – oh es verdad, parece una princesa – otra más atrás dijo – si, y él es un espía - Hibari se percato que llevaba su traje de misiones, su ropa de mafia y su camisa violeta.

Haru solo se sonrojaba debido a toda la atención que estaba atrayendo, una de las chicas se fue acercando a Hibari y estaba coqueteando libremente con él, Haru estrecho los ojos, algo inconscientemente dentro de ella se revolvió de molestia.

Sin darse cuenta, tomo el brazo de Hibari y lo apego a ella – oh Hibari-san estamos obstaculizando la fila, debemos movernos – dijo ella empezando a caminar, la chica que estaba antes flirteando con Hibari miro a Haru molesta – es demasiado para ella – casi escupió la chica.

Para Hibari todo este ambiente era nuevo, después de graduarse nunca fue a su baile, ya que era cosa de herbívoros y más aun odiaba las multitudes, de un momento a otro empezó la música, los dos se miraron nerviosos había llegado el momento que más temían.

Temblando Haru puso su mano sobre el hombre de Hibari – ahora tú tienes que poner tu mano en mi cintura – Hibari la miraba interrogativa como diciendo "¿es en serio?", ella tomo su otra mano y la guio hasta el sitio Tabú para él.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente tratando de llevar el ritmo de la música, pero eso no quitaba los nervios, Haru sudaba sentía que estaba en peligro por alguna razón sin saber que alguien la miraba asesinamente.

Esa zorra ¿cómo se atreve a estar con mi Hibari Kyoya? – decía molesta una chica rubia, que antes había intentado coquetear si no fuera por la interrupción de Haru – neesan no te preocupes no estarán mucho tiempo así, ah si parece que nos equivocamos de fiesta – saco de su vestido purpura un control remoto – ya confirmamos que el Décimo Vongola se encuentra en el piso de arriba, empecemos la operación.

Con un apretón en el botón rojo, unas grandes explosiones empezaron a sacudir el complejo, Hibari puso la mano en la espalda de Haru y se la llevo hacia la entrada - ¿qué sucede? – dijo ella mirando hacia todas partes, buscando una causa, hasta que vio que la chica rubia de antes la miraba despreciativamente y estaba con otra de cabello negro con un vestido escotado purpura.

Vio como presionaba otro botón y se escuchaba otra explosión - ¡Hibari-san son ellas las culpables! – ella las señalo y enseguida se percataron de que las habían descubierto – olvídate de ellos neesan, el Vongola está a la vista.

De una de las explosiones se abrió un agujero en el techo que dejaba ver el otro baile, Tsuna resaltaba ya que estaba protegiendo a Kyoko – ¡ahora Hilda! – esta saco de debajo de la mesa una bazooka y disparo a quema ropa hacia los que estaban en el segundo piso.

Unos escudos huesos protegieron a todos de los impactos - ¿están bien? – preguntaba Gokudera tosiendo por culpa del humo – les sugiero que nos se muevan, si hacen un movimiento en falso hare explotar todo esto – dijo la chica de cabello negro – Lily pregunta dónde está el décimo – dijo Hilda con una sonrisa – Tsuna salió de entre la multitud – deja ir a los demás – grito desde arriba.

No estás en posición de exigir - dijo gritando Hilda – entreguen los anillos Vongola ahora mismo – dijo ahora Lily – o todos morirán aquí.

Tsuna no lo pensó dos veces y los arrojo – oh lo atrape – dijo Lily mirando el anillo – ahora los demás – Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo (que se había infiltrado para comer dulces) y Chrome hicieron lo mismo.

Faltas tú Hibari Kyoya – dijo Hilda mirando en su dirección, este se quito el anillo – dámelo en mis manos o todos mueren – decía con sonrisa antipática la rubia, Haru le molestaba su actitud fuera de lo que estaba haciendo, Hibari metió la mano en el vestido de Haru y esta se viro bien sonrojada – shhh – dijo él, Hilda le molesto la cercanía que tenía ellos dos, camino hasta estar frente a los dos, tomo el anillo y agarro a Haru por el cuello mientras le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza – gracias por su cooperación ya nos retiramos, si alguien sale antes de que pasen 10 minutos todos vuelan por lo aires – explicaba Lily.

Haru sentía que la estrangulaba mas de lo debido, acaso no era un rehén merecía un poco más de delicadeza, vio que Hibari la observaba, estaba molesto veía sus ansias asesinas aflorando a través de sus ojos.

Delante de su captora y ella, estaba Lily que sostenía el control, Hibari la miro a ella primero y luego a Haru, luego miro el control, ella se percato del mensaje.

Como Hilda aun tenía el anillo de Hibari cerca de Haru, la llama que le había impregnado antes, aun estaba latente y se rozo con lo que Haru llevaba en el vestido - ¿qué esto? – grito Hilda asustada un puerco espín se trepo en su mano y tomo el anillo con su hocico.

Haru la empujo fuertemente contra una mesa y la golpeo con una bandeja, el puerco espín se había comenzado a expandir distrayendo la atención de Lily, Hibari aprovecho esto y golpeo la muñeca de esta para que soltara el control.

Este cayo por el suelo, Hilda se levanto de nuevo y se tiro al suelo para atraparlo, Haru le agarro las piernas para que no continuara, esta luchaba contra el agarre de Haru – maldita imbécil suéltame – Haru se levanto y corrió, cogiendo el control primero, Hilda se alzo también y agarro por la espalda a Haru.

Es mejor que lo sueltes – dijo Hilda otra vez apuntándole con el arma, pero Haru no iba a ceder – como quieras – sonrió ella, hizo un amague de tirar el control por el aire y esta dejo de apuntarle para atraparlo, Haru aprovecho la abertura y le golpeo la quijada con el puño – ¡!maldita! – Hilda tampoco iba a ceder, la agarro por los hombros empujándola hacia atrás en el trayecto.

Gracias a la explosión se había debilitado parte del suelo también, haciendo que cuando las dos pisaran esa área cayeran en un agujero Haru logro agarrarse en el último minuto, pero por esto Hilda había tomado posesión del control y no solo eso también estaba agarrada de las piernas de Haru.

Ahora todos morirán – decía Hilda con una expresión de misma psicópata - ¡Haru! – escucho una voz llamándola – toma mi mano – Haru se sorprendió ya que porque vendría por ella, si en la situación en que estaba moriría ella sola con la loca que se sujetaba de las piernas, ya que imaginaba que el momento todos habían aprovechado para escapar.

Levanto la vista como pudo y vio una miraba que denotaba sincera preocupación – Hi…Hibari-san – luchaba por sostenerse, pero ya no podría aguantar – la loca luchaba por subir a través de Haru, ya se estaba hartando de ella, se sostuvo de un brazo y golpeo la quijada de Hilda, ella cayo y el control se golpeo con las rocas.

Unos brazos la sujetaron y subieron rápidamente, levanto la vista y había una gran cantidad de gente de la mafia, buscaban las bombas restantes - ¿estás bien? – ella asintió, había vivido demasiada adrenalina para una semana.

Vámonos – dijo él, ella lo siguió - ¿en donde esta Haru y Hibari-san? – preguntaba Tsuna que por fin había llegado a la escena del crimen – no sé por dónde se fueron – dijo Gokudera.

Caminaban entre las personas de las plazas comerciales que estaban aun abiertas - ¿A dónde vamos Hibari-san? - decía ella mientras caminaba a su lado, no preguntaba por qué no quisiera ir, si no por curiosidad, ya que aun no quería ir a su casa con todo lo que había pasado – siempre… - ella lo miro, al fin decía algo después de un buen rato – siempre que estamos los dos, siempre suceden desastres – decía él con una sonrisa, ella iba a responderle algo por su comentario despreocupado pero su sonrisa le hizo responderle con otra.

Esto no es como un elegante baile, pero es divertido o eso creo – decía dubitativo Hibari, no traía a nadie a su lugar secreto – ¿Space Play World? – de tantos lugares, es el que menos se imagino Haru, entraron los dos a esa hora aun estaba lleno – ese esta vacio – señalo Hibari divertido.

Era una mesa de Hockey, Hibari le deslizo por la mesa uno de los mazos para jugar - ¿asustada? – Haru miro con arrogancia, Hibari se sorprendió – ni una pizca – los siguientes 30 minutos fue una batalla encarnizada por la superioridad del Hockey sobre mesa.

Todos miraban asombrados a los cosplayers, si para todos ellos dos por sus vestimentas – esta es la decisiva – grito Haru, anotando un punto - ¡gane! – todos alrededor celebraban la victoria de Haru.

Ya afuera cansados, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana - vamos a tomar un autobús, estoy cansada – a decir verdad estaban bastante lejos de Nanimori – ahí viene uno – señalo Hibari.

Se subieron y se sentaron en último puesto - ¿qué te pareció? – pregunto Hibari – un noche de locos jeje – decía ella, ya los ojos se le estaban cerrando – despiértame cuando lleguemos – ella bostezo y recostó su cabeza sin darse cuenta en el hombro de Hibari – eres muy descuidada – solo dijo él con una sonrisa.

A él también le estaba dando sueño, solo cerraría los ojos un rato…

**5 HORAS DESPUES**

¡Esto es un desastre! – decía sin creerlo Haru - ¿cómo rayos llegamos a Kyoto? – Hibari miraba a todas partes en busca de otro autobús – definitivamente cuando tu y yo estamos juntos pasan desastres – Hibari la miro – jeje no todo es malo …

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí Poker Face 06, un capitulo sacado de mis ideas bizarras, quien sabe quizás quería un baile de graduación así de emocionante junto con la sexy compañía de Hibari-san, lástima que fue un desastre jajaja, más bien no resulto como quería pero eso es agua pasada.<strong>

**Dejen reviews XD **

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Si te pierdes, aun no sales de la Tierra

**Hola y sigo la maratón de actualizaciones, estoy sacándole el jugo a mi cerebro para escribir hoy, y aquí como siempre con nuestra serie favorita.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 07**

"**Cuando estés perdido, solo piensa que sigues en el planeta Tierra_"_**

* * *

><p>Miura Haru era de las personas que la mayoría del tiempo eran optimistas en las más duras situaciones, y una dura situación era esta.<p>

Tenían horas caminando bajo el incesante sol, Haru que aun tenía su vestido de baile y llevaba sus tacones en la mano.

El sol ya estaba arriba en lo más alto, calentando la calle asfaltaba donde Haru caminaba descalza – iitaii! – grito cuando sintió el calor en la planta del pie.

¿Quieres que te lleve? – dijo Hibari observando como sufría en silencio – ¿estás seguro? – el plan de él por alguna razón no le parecía fiable por el simple hecho de ser hombre, pero como se trataba del frio Hibari tal vez no habría problemas – está bien.

El se agacho y para que ella subiera, ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hibari, este se tensiono por el contacto ya que su respiración quedaba justo en su nuca, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, lo disimulo como pudo.

Mientras que de lado de Haru, las cosas no iban mejor, se sentía cohibida por el hecho de que el vestido era largo, para poder subirse a su espalda tendría que recoger la parte de abajo, y le daba vergüenza enseñar sus piernas, no le quedo de otra.

Fue como electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, el pecho de Haru tocaba la espalda de Hibari, y este fue presa de otro escalofrió al igual que Haru, Hibari tenía sus manos en sus muslos.

A…van…cemos Hibari-san – dijo entrecortada Haru, esto era vergonzoso pensaba Haru, tenía que pensar en otra cosa rápido, el paisaje era bastante colorido, era normal estaban en primavera su mes por nombre.

El ruido de un moto acercándose les llamo a ambos la atención – es un taxi – dijo Haru alegre, le hicieron señas para que parara – señor estamos perdidos, podría llevarnos lo más cerca posible de Nanimori – el hombre los evaluó con la mirada - ¿se perdieron de la fiesta de disfraces? – pregunto con sorna – eh… bueno técnicamente – respondió Haru con una gotita en la sien.

Suban…intentare llevarlos con una condición – dijo el taxista, ambos se miraron, ya se estaban imaginando lo peor – no piensen mal muchachos, solo que ustedes se ven que son astutos – dijo el taxista mirando el espejo retrovisor – necesito que recuperen algo por mí.

Uno ladrones me atraparon en la carretera ayer, me quitaron algo muy importante – se removía la gorra – viven en ese bar de ahí, si lo hacen los llevare lo más cerca que pueda sin cobrarles – nuevamente se miraron, no parecía mal trato dado que estaban en medio de la nada.

Lo haremos – dijo por fin Hibari, solo tenían que morderlos hasta la muerte y ya – es un collar que lleva una cerradura como adorno y la llave está ahí también – ya con las indicaciones dadas se dirigieron al bar.

Los esperare en la cabina telefónica que está a 20 minutos de aquí – Haru tomo nota, subieron por las pequeñas escalinatas rumbo a la puerta – tú te quedas fuera – le indico Hibari – si algo me pasa, tu podrás escapar por tu cuenta.

Ella puso una cara de molestia – no tardes entonces – respondió, se sentó en la silla de afuera, Hibari entro, Haru no podía quedarse tranquila esperando y busco una ventana por donde ver lo que sucedía adentro.

Estaba algo sucia pero no le imposibilitaba ver lo estaba adentro, vio como Hibari entraba, solo había cinco personas ahí, contando a la camarera, las 4 personas jugaban Poker.

¿Quién de ustedes tienen un collar con un candado de adorno? – pregunto secamente Hibari, esto solo lo miraron burlonamente – ¿y que si lo tenemos? – pregunto uno de ellos – entrégalo – dijo Hibari, uno de ellos se levanto con una botella en la mano dispuesto a golpearlo.

Hibari lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, otro le tiro una silla, Hibari la destruyo con su tonfas que aparecieron por arte de magia y apareció delante de él propinándole un golpe certero en la cara.

Los dos restantes se lanzaron y él lo envió de una patada al piso, nuevamente se levantaron y trataron de envestirlo, pero él los golpeo rápidamente.

A uno de ellos en la caída, se le salió del bolsillo, el objeto por el que estaba ahí, fue a recogerlo pero sintió una aguja en su cuello - ¿qué es esto? – era un dardo, Haru tampoco se había acordado de que había una quinta persona, la camarera tenía la cerbatana y reía como misma psicópata, Hibari cayó en el suelo dormido.

Inútiles llévenlo al almacén – dijo la camarera, los hombres obedecieron, ella camino y tomo el collar, sintió que alguien la miraba por la ventana, volteo a ver rápidamente pero no había nada – debe ser mi imaginación – se dijo más para sí misma que para alguien más.

Del otro lado de la ventana, Haru a duras penas se pudo esconder rápidamente - ¿y ahora qué hago? – no podía dejar a Hibari-san solo, tenía que pensar en algo, huir no sería la mejor opción.

Bien si iba a hacer algo primero necesitaba otra ropa, el vestido no era lo mejor, más allá del bar pudo vislumbrar un tendedero con ropa al sol – ahí vamos – dijo ella hablando en baja voz.

Solo había trajes de camarera – ni modo – se escondió entre unos arbusto y el lindo vestido se deslizo suavemente, se puso el traje de camarera, vio como los hombre llevaban a Hibari-san hacia el almacén que tenía una entrada desde afuera en el piso.

Lo amarraron y lo tiraron adentre, cerraron con llave desde afuera – ¿ya terminaron? Ahora limpien el desorden, tenemos que prepararnos para el gran robo – dijo la camarera – pero jefa y que va a pasar con el trabajo en el bar – esta lo miro molesta y lo golpeo en la cabeza – no seas estúpido, esto solo es una tapadera, ahora muévete.

Haru vio que llevaba el collar en la mano – ahí esta – dijo en voz baja, tenía que pensar en algo, estos no solo parecía solo simples ladrones, ya eran criminales experimentados, tendría que esperar hasta la noche, ya que ahora estarían demasiado alertas.

Se pasaron las horas y llego la noche, Haru salía de su escondite y se acerco a la ventana – idiotas me voy a dormir – dijo la jefa, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, los otros 4 se quedaron jugando – bien están distraídos – Haru camino hacia el almacén lentamente, vio el candado - ¿y ahora qué? - se quedo mirándolo un buen rato, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente.

Empezó a buscar entre las herramientas que estaban en el suelo del taller, que estaba en la parte de atrás, vio unas tijeras en el suelo – bien esto servirá y junto a eso una pila de latas de cerveza vacías, empezó cortando la lamina de la lata en forma triangular, excepto por una de las puntas, que era cuadrada, volvió a la entrada del almacén, tomo el candado y la parte donde se abría el cando le paso con la lamina de la lata cortada, quedando la punta cuadrada dentro del agujero donde se abría el candado, con las dos puntas restantes jalaba en dirección contraria y el candado finalmente cedió sin tener que romperse.

Suerte que era amiga de ese chico – dijo Haru recordando la edad preescolar, vio a Hibari tendido en el suelo aun amarrado, estaba dormido – debe ser el sedante de cerbatana, ella le dio pequeñas cachetadas para que se despertara, el abrió los ojos molesto - ¿Haru? – pregunto él, se levanto pesadamente y ella le soltó las amarras de sus manos y pies.

Encárgate de los de abajo y yo buscare el collar, se donde esta – el asintió – pero ten cuidado, esa camarera es de cuidado – le dijo él, recordando que ella fue quien lo sedo.

Adentro los hombres seguían jugando su partida, pero algo llamo su atención, vieron sombras que paseaban afuera, de una vez creyeron que era Hibari que había escapado y salieron todos hacia el almacén, pero quedaron confundidos al llegar y observar que el candado estaba en la puerta igual que como lo dejaron en el mediodía.

Jeje creo que hemos tomado demasiado - mientras que los hombres, estaban afuera Haru entraba a hurtadillas a la casa y se dirigía directamente al cuarto de la cabecilla de los criminales, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla, el collar estaba a su alcance solo que estaba enredado en la mano de ella.

Con mucho cuidado lo jalo poco a poco, ya cuando lo tenía casi en sus manos - ¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto la jefa molesta, Haru tomo el collar y corrió hacia la entrada, iba por el pasillo y la jefa venía detrás - ¿crees que voy a dejarte escapar? – esta de un salto cayó sobre Haru, Haru le metió un codazo echándola hacia atrás.

Se arrastro por el suelo para poder levantarse, pero la jefa le agarro la pierna – déjame bruja – dijo Haru fastidiada – jaja no lo hare – se le lanzo encima de ella, y el collar cayo por la escalera rodando hasta abajo, las dos se levantaron corriendo, una golpeando a la otra.

La jefa agarro a Haru por el cabello, y esta le metió un codazo en la quijada en respuesta, ella cayo adolorida al suelo y Haru aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el collar saliendo afuera.

Hibari ya se había encargado de los otros cuatro y la vio llegar – vámonos – corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia la cabina telefónica, el taxista como había dicho los estaba esperando.

Suban- abrió la puerta y arranco inmediatamente – no los dejen ir – decía la jefa furiosa en un carro, había comenzado la persecución en medio de la carretera.

Sujétense bien – dijo el taxista y dio una curva extrema que lo hizo llegar a un paraje boscoso, a lo lejos se veía una estación de policías – bájense aquí y pídanle ayuda, yo los llevare a una trampa – ambos obedecieron y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, antes de arrancar el les grito algo – estaré eternamente agradecido, eso es para mi hija – el ruido del motor se alejo, ellos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta la estación.

Señor policía – dijo Haru al policía, este la miraba confundido – están persiguiendo a un hombre unos criminales se fueron por ese camino – señalo ella el camino de antes - ¿estás segura que por ahí? – ella asintió, el policía parecía incrédulo pero llamo a varias unidades para que fueran a ver - ¿pueden venir conmigo para identificarlos? – los dos lo siguieron hasta una patrulla.

Mientras tanto en la persecución, por alguna extraña razón el camino que llevaban se le hacía conocido al grupo, era extraño y más bien aterrador – ahí esta – grito la jefa – acelera!- el subordinado obedeció, pero de un momento a otro no veía al taxi, cuando se dio cuenta estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio pero quedo a la mitad – ni se les ocurra moverse – dijo temerosa la jefa.

En un instante llego la policía – quédense quietos, tienen derecho a guardar silencio lo que digan será utilizado en su contra en una corte – varios policías se pusieron alrededor del vehículo, uno de ellos lo amarro a una patrulla y lo arrastro hacia atrás.

El patrulla donde venia Haru y Hibari llego - ¿y el señor taxista? – pregunto ella a los criminales que acababan de sacar del auto – no lo sé, iba delante de nosotros y después no lo vimos – dijo uno de los ladrones.

Haru corrió hacia el precipicio y otro guardia la siguió - ¿qué es eso? – algo amarillo parecía estar abajo, el policía lo alumbro – un taxi – Haru estaba a punto de llorar y Hibari la abrazo para que se calmara, los policía inspeccionaron el área, otro patrulla llego - ¡teniente! – todos los policías saludaron, el era un hombre edad ya su cabello estaba canoso pero no por eso era inútil, muchos de sus compañeros lo respetaban.

Reporte de la situación – dijo él a un policía – atrapamos a una banda de asaltantes, y parece que perseguían a estos jóvenes junto con el taxista – el hombre le pareció extraño el reporte - ¿taxista? Hace años que ninguno se le ve por esta área – dijo el escéptico.

Pero mire teniente – el señalo el taxi que estaba abajo – ellos lo perseguían – el miro abajo en el precipicio y se asusto de sobremanera – eso no puede ser, ese taxi tiene 10 años ahí, le perteneció a mi hermano.

Todos pusieron caras de susto – pero si nosotros perseguíamos el taxi – dijeron los criminales – y además nosotros veníamos ahí, fuera de eso el nos pidió que recuperáramos el collar que era para su hija y dijo que ellos se lo habían quitado ayer – dijo en shock Haru, su voz le temblaba.

¿Ayer? El murió hace 10 años – todos se sorprendieron – ya decía yo que este lugar se me hacia conocido – dijo el que iba conduciendo el carro de la jefa – cállate – le espeto ella.

Así que ustedes fueron los culpables de su muerte – dijo molesto el teniente – llévenselos de mi vista – los policías hicieron lo que les ordeno.

¿Y ustedes? – Haru aun en shock miro – ¿necesitan que los lleve a sus casa? – dijo el teniente, Haru asintió.

Ya en la carretera – señor teniente – Haru empezó hablar después de un buen rato – el señor taxista quería que le diera esto a su sobrina – Haru extendió el collar, el teniente que iba en el puesto del pasajero mientras uno de sus oficiales conducía, lo tomo - ¿sabes qué es esto? – pregunto él a ella – no – dijo ella – yo fui a comprar esto con él, para mi sobrina hace 10 años, era por su quince años – tomo la llave que estaba con el adorno de candado y lo abrió – es un sortija en realidad – Haru se le iluminaron los ojos – que hermoso – dijo esta, dándose cuenta también que había llegado a Nanimori.

Bueno los dejo aquí, a ti y a tu novio – dijo el teniente – espere el no… - dijo Haru completamente roja, Hibari solo le hacía gracia la expresión de su rostro – niña disfruta la vida, ya sabes es corta – dijo riéndose mientras el auto arrancaba.

Bueno nos vemos Haru – dijo Hibari mientras empezaba a caminar para su casa – espe…pera – dijo Haru roja de la vergüenza - ¿ya te vas? No puedes quedar un rato…sabes después de este asunto del taxi, en realidad…- estaba avergonzada pero era obvio sentirse así - ¿tienes miedo? – pregunto él con una sonrisa socarrona – no es eso, solo no quiero estar sola – decía ella disimulando su terror – oye Haru ¿qué…qué es eso? – Haru salto aterrada abrazar a Hibari – ves tienes miedo – dijo él.

Sabes que…quédate a dormir en mi casa…

**Jajaja un capitulo bastante extraño, ya que pasamos el viernes 13 por que no un poco de terror jejej, espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Todos tememos a lo desconocido

**Una semana más y ahora le toca el turno a Poker Face, según vi los reviews muchas esperaban este capítulo jujuju, no las culpo yo también XD!**

**Para ver la portada de este capítulo, vayan a mi profile ya que Fanfiction no me deja ponerla en el capitulo ¬¬. Ahí se van a los álbumes en portadas de fics, si tienen fics que quieran publicar en esa página de Facebook son bienvenidos a hacerlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 08**

"**Normalmente le tememos a los que no comprendemos"**

* * *

><p>Miura Haru normalmente no era tan miedosa, ya había escuchado relatos de terror, incluso veía películas de terror ella sola, pero esta vez era diferente, le había tocado vivir todo en carne propia, había subido a un taxi fantasma, había estado en él en una persecución y todavía los había dejado cerca de la estación de policía.<p>

Esto era algo que se podía por alto así nada más, incluso había dejado dormir en su casa al mismísimo Hibari Kyoya, si sus padres la vieran en este momento no sabría que explicaciones darles.

Esta semana había sido de locos, y con justa razón, nuevamente se puso la almohada en la cabeza, tenía que dormir el día siguiente tenía que hacer unas diligencias a la universidad y tenía que estar muy temprano.

"solo cierra los ojos" – se dijo a si misma, había puesto a dormir a Hibari en el cuarto de su padre, y al parecer quedo dormido al instante ya que no escucho ningún ruido.

No hay nada peor que cuando tienes miedo y eres la única persona despierta, esto pasaba por su mente, escucho un ruido en una ventana.

"solo fue el viento" – se metía esa idea a la fuerza en su mente y se estrujaba la almohada en la cara.

Luego el ruido ceso, ella sintió un alivio interno –"a dormir" – pero otro ruido interrumpió su lindo pensamiento, por que escucho pasos en el pasillo, lento pero constantes que torturaban su mente.

Al borde de las lagrimas se pego a la pared, una tenue brisa movió la cortina y al moverse se abrió la ventana, ella tapada escuchaba la ventana meciéndose pero no se atrevió a mirar.

Se pego más a la pared para tratar de dormir, en estos momentos quería ser sorda – "clic clic"- escucho muy cerca de la bisagra de la ventana otro "clic clic", más cerca de su cama, ya no podía mantener los ojos cerrados, sentía frio mucho frio.

"clic clic" más cerca aun más cerca, el pánico estaba apoderándose de ella, hasta que sintió un peso en una esquina de su cama, ya hasta aquí llego su autocontrol - ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! – grito con todas sus fuerzas que podía pensar que se escucho en toda Nanimori.

¿Qué paso?- llego corriendo Hibari prendiendo la luz en el proceso, Haru estaba en la otra esquina de la cama – hab…bia algo aquí – Haru del susto no podía hablar.

Ciertamente Hibari miro el suelo, habían como pequeños huecos en el suelo, ahora él se preguntaba si era recomendable dejarla sola.

El opto por acostarse en el suelo – yo dormiré aquí, así que descansa – el tenía un suéter blanco y unos pantalones de gimnasio de su padre, Haru vio que apago la luz y volvió acostarse.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo ella, el solo hizo un ruido para afirmar que no le importaba dormir ahí, Haru se acostó cerca de la pared.

Paso media hora y los sonidos raros no regresaron, pero aun así Haru no podía dormir bien, ya que, bueno era obvia la razón por la que no podía dormir.

Bueno, técnicamente, biológicamente, quisiera pensar mentalmente y todos los mente que se le viniera a la mente, Hibari Kyoya era un hombre- "OBVIO"- se regañaba mentalmente, se sentía nerviosa.

Pero a la vez culpable, ya que como iba a dormir en el suelo, tenía que encontrar una solución en la que él y ella se beneficiaran.

Sintió el sonido a lo lejos otra vez, realmente no quería gritar de terror de nuevo así que hizo lo que ella consideraba que estaba dentro de su rango de "sano juicio".

Jalo a Hibari a la cama, Hibari la miraba con obvia interrogante – solo vamos a dormir, ok? – el obedeció, ya que tenía frio.

Sentía ese ruido raro de nuevo cerca, había pasado otra media hora y parece que Hibari se había vuelto a dormir, ese clic clic volvía, ella paso la mano por la cara de Hibari para comprobar que estuviera bien dormido – cualquiera pensaría que era una pervertida – jalo el brazo de Hibari por encima de su hombro, así se sentiría cubierta y tal vez no escucharía nada.

Lo que no contaba era sentir la respiración de Hibari muy cerca de su cuello, eso la puso nerviosa era tan extraño, se alejo un poco, pero la verdad es que no había mucho espacio en la cama, contando que era una cama bastante pequeña.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, escuchaba la respiración de él, estaba completamente dormido, y tenía que estarlo ya que pelear con esos tipos del bar, debió cansarlo y sin contar el baile.

Nuevamente tenía la oportunidad de mirar sus rasgos, realmente se estaba dando cuenta de que no era como lo pintaban los demás, era normal, volvía a pensar, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero ahí estaba su encanto.

Eso lo hacía sexy, se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando y se puso roja, ya como que estaba haciendo calor, tal vez abriría un poco la ventana.

Hizo amague de levantarse pero un mal cálculo de su parte, la hizo tambalearse y casi caer al piso, un medio dormido Hibari la atrapo en el acto y la jalo hacia la cama de nuevo.

Oye vamos a dormir – dijo medio dormido, y paso su mano por su cintura, jalándola a su lado, prácticamente quedaba como si fuera un peluche abrazado por él.

Los colores se hicieron presentes en su cara, desde rojo hasta el blanco del susto, el siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ahora su nueva situación era estar atrapada en los brazos de Hibari Kyoya sin poder dormir por entendibles razones.

Increíblemente le fue llegando el sueño, poco a poco hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente llego, el ruido de la puerta de la entrada de la casa despertó a Haru – Hibari-san ya te fuiste? – pregunto ella, mientras abrazaba lo más cercano a ella, que por defecto era Hibari – mmm nop – dijo el removiéndose en la cama.

¿Entonces quien abrió la puerta de la entrada? – escucho una voz muy familiar que subía las escaleras - ¡Haru ya regrese! – hablaba alguien que casi estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, Hibari y Haru abrieron los ojos de golpe - ¡Papa! – dijo Haru aterrada.

Este abrió la puerta, Haru en el apuro empujo a Hibari hacia la pared y le tiro la sabana encima – ho hola papa – dijo ella, casi se le quiebra la voz del susto – oh Haru ¿aun estabas durmiendo? – dijo su padre sorprendido – si ya sabes, aprovecho el tiempo libre, los exámenes me dejaron exhausta – dijo ella mientras una gota de sudor cruzaba su mente.

Oh ya veo – el miro el bulto en la cama – Haru y esa sabana no está muy abultada, creo que tendré que comprar más suavizante – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, Haru sintió que su corazón deba un giro de 180 grados - ¡papá! ¿Te hago el desayuno? – dijo con su sonrisa nerviosa.

No te preocupes, pero cámbiate yo te llevo a la universidad – dijo el saliendo por la puerta, ella lo siguió hasta la puerta y la cerro, se deslizo de espalda agotada – esto es demasiado extremo.

Mira yo busco tu ropa, entretengo a papa mientras sales por la puerta – ella salió al pasillo a buscar la ropa en el cuarto de su padre, abrió la puerta y su padre estaba en el cuarto.

Ahh papa ¿qué haces aquí? Jajaja – él la miro extrañado – nada estaba buscando unos papeles – ella miro buscando la ropa, estaba justo al lado de la cama.

Ah ya veo, papa hice unos pancakes ¿no quieres? – a Haru se le acababan las excusas, no sabía que decir ya – a ok, se me apetece unos jeje – dijo él, salió hacia la cocina, ahora tenía que cocinar unos pancakes que no tenía.

Hibari vio por la rendija de la puerta que Haru bajaba con su padre, espero que no estuvieran a la vista para salir.

Salió al pasillo y entro al cuarto, cogió su ropa y regreso al cuarto de Haru, esta estaba preparando los pancakes – hija no te preocupes sube a cambiarte que nos vamos – dijo él – si enseguida – subió corriendo las escaleras como si no hubiera un mañana.

Abrió la puerta, Hibari estaba terminando de ponerse la camisa, con la luz de la ventana hacia que fuera un espectáculo sin precedentes, dejando a Haru con la boca abierta – oye ¿no vas a cerrar la puerta? – ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta apresuradamente – si…si no se qué me pasa jaja – decía nerviosa.

Ella busco su ropa y empezó a subir su camisa, luego recordó que Hibari estaba ahí, y este miraba con detenimiento – oye date vuelta – dijo ella, el no le quedo de otra.

Termino por cambiarse y maquillarse – ahora sales cuando te de la señal – ella bajo lentamente sin hacer ruido, le hizo señas a él, para que la siguiera a la puerta, llegaron y ella abrió la puerta – Haru ¿Dónde pusiste el sirope? – su padre se quedo extrañado de la presencia de Hibari en la puerta.

Ahh ¿y quién es él? – pregunto tranquilamente él – ahh etto el es…-Haru no se le venía nada a la cabeza – yo soy su compañero del baile, vine a decirle que su amiga quería verla pero su celular no lo contestaba – dijo él rápidamente – ah ya veo, te dije que tenías que comprar otro celular – dijo su padre – le agradezco que viniera a dar el mensaje, es un buen "amigo" – por alguna extraña a Hibari se le hacía extraño que hiciera énfasis en esa palabra – no hay problema, pasaba por aquí – dijo él despidiéndose – así nos vemos Hibari-san – dijo ella aliviada.

Él le tiro una sonrisa picara fugazmente que solo fue percibida por ella, ella quedo en trance un rato – oye Haru tenemos que irnos – dijo su padre – ahh! Si se me olvidaba.

Ella cerraba la puerta y veía como lentamente se perdía la silueta de Hibari en el horizonte – si…nos vemos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí este loco capitulo, deje una extraña estela de misterio o sera idea mía jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen reviews!XD!<strong>

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Siempre el juego en familia sera mejor

**Una semana más con Poker Face, bueno tengo pensado para este capítulo complacer al review de Marii-Se, que me hizo hace seis capítulos. En este capítulo, volvemos al presente después de buen rato.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 09**

"**Siempre el juego en familia será el mejor"**

* * *

><p>Había sido una Navidad muy divertida, desde el punto de vista de Haru, todo marchaba bien con Kyoya, quien diría que después de tantas locuras en el pasado habrían quedado de esta forma.<p>

Oh Haru-chan – llamo de pronto una voz muy conocida por ella - ¿qué sucede Kyoko-chan? – pregunto extrañada de que su amiga viniera corriendo, se preguntaba que estaba pasando – oh es solo que quería invitarlos, a ti y a tu novio a la fiesta de Poker esta noche – dijo Kyoko.

Al parecer no todos estaban enterados de quien era el famoso Romeo de Haru, claro otros tenían las sospechas infundadas por un anterior juego de Poker, pero pocos lo habían llegado a confirmar como en el caso de Gokudera y Tsuna.

Ah…está bien…lo invitare…oh lo intentare – dijo lo último en baja voz, Haru no estaba al tanto de que Hibari había intentado llevarse bien con sus amigos, así que estaba renuente a presentárselos por ahora – me alegra que aceptaras, los esperamos – se despidió de ella.

Ahora si tenía muchas cosas que pensar, tomo el celular y marco – etto Kyoya…es que nos invitaron a una fiesta de Poker, y bueno es más bien para que te presente ya que ellos no saben que tu y yo…bueno ya sabes – dijo ella temerosa de la negación de su respuesta – mmm no veo porque no – dijo él para sorpresa de ella.

**NOCHE DE AÑO NUEVO**

Había llegado el gran momento – pensaba Haru, realmente iba a traer grandes sorpresas la noticia, pero ya no quería que fuera un secreto, era incomodo estar escondiéndose en los pasillos, bueno tal vez no tanto había algo emocionante en ello.

Gokudera acababa de sentarse en la mesa redonda, junto a Tsuna, seguido por Mukuro y este a su vez por Ryohei.

Después de Ryohei seguía Yamamoto, luego Chrome, llego Hibari y se sentó a lado de ella; ahí mismo Haru se sentó al otro lado de Hibari, eso dejaba a Kyoko y Haru juntas. Tsuna y Kyoko quedaban juntos.

Ya en la mesa habían servido unas copas de ron ponche, Gokudera fue el primero en tomar y se dio cuenta – espera ¿esto no es? – ya era demasiado tarde, la transformación había empezado, si antes se habían emborrachado solo con el ambiente ahora que si habían bebido de verdad ¿qué pasaría?, más miro a los demás y abrió los ojos aterrorizados.

¿Qué habían servido en esa bebida?, todos tenían maquiavélicas expresiones y cuando decía todos, eran todos, bueno excepto Mukuro, ese ya la tenía por naturaleza.

Oye… ¿no sientes nada raro en la bebida? – le pregunto dudoso a Mukuro - ¿de qué hablas? Yo la siento normal – dijo él mirando la copa mientras la sacudía, Gokudera hubiera tranquilo con la respuesta si no fuera porque lo que sacudía en el aire era su propia mano.

Todos están ebrios, solo con un sorbo ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – pensaba más que aterrorizado, ya que las mayorías de las circunstancias él las pagaba.

Hibari en su modo sin ataduras, sonrió sexymente al público (gritos de la fanaticada: kyaaaaa!) – ahora si podemos jugar Poker – dijo él – si un Strip Poker – agrego Haru, Hibari se sintió motivado a ganar con más razón – yo no me opongo - dijo Chrome, que estaba roja por culpa del ron ponche.

Y nosotros – dijeron los demás, Gokudera solo observaba y no decía nada, era mejor mantenerse a raya para su propia seguridad – bien yo reparto – dijo Hibari, empezó su magistral manejo de cartas digno de un casino.

Cada uno quedo con cinco cartas excepto Gokudera que se mantenía una distancia prudencial, solo veía como jugaban.

El primero en botar un carta fue Tsuna era un siete de diamantes, pudo jurar que en ese momento a Haru se le iluminaron los ojos, Kyoko paso de la ronda, así que le tocaba a Haru, esta tomo la carta de una vez - ¡Escalera de color! – grito, eran cartas que iban del 7 a la J de diamantes.

Bueno yo gane, todos tienen que pagar una prenda – dijo Haru con su mirada maléfica, Gokudera agradeció no estar jugando, no sabía que Haru fuera buena en Poker.

En vez de una prenda, que sea 2 x 1 – dijo ahora Mukuro – no me parece mal – dijo Hibari, por primera vez los dos estaban de acuerdo, cada uno quedo sin dos prendas, chicos sin camisa y pantalón, Kyoko y Chrome, solo en ropa interior, Haru disfrutaba el fanservice gratuito.

Por el lado de Hibari, estaba más que motivado a ganar la siguiente ronda, Gokudera no podía mirar, esto se estaba saliendo de su manos, ¿Por qué siempre estaba metido en situaciones extrañas?, pero bueno debía aprovechar el fanservice que le estaban dando las chicas, aunque no fuera correcto.

El juego se decidía en la siguiente ronda, quien ganara tendría sin igual vista, repartieron las cartas de nuevo, todos miraban sus cartas y luego la cara de los demás, estos aparentaban una indestructible Poker Face.

Le tocaba a Hibari tirar, pensó un buen rato que debía tirar ya que como antes alguien podía ganar con la carta que dejara.

Soltó un cinco de corazones, Chrome miro la carta y lo pensó buen rato también, hasta que la tomo, y soltó un dos de espadas.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Gokudera estaba expectante a la siguiente jugada, parecía mentira pero jugaban mejor cuando estaban borrachos.

Yamamoto miro la carta, pero no la cogió y paso de la ronda, seguía Ryohei, él si la tomo - ¡One Pair al EXTREMO! – grito él – gane – dijo Ryohei.

Los chicos y las chicas se quitaron, dos prendas, Haru se quito la camisa y las medias, los chicos y las chicas, se quitaron las medias y los zapatos.

Volvieron a repartir, las Poker Face's no se hicieron esperar, le tocaba el turno de tirar a Mukuro, este solo lanzo un diez de trébol, Gokudera otra vez vio la expresión maligna de Haru, Tsuna le tocaba tirar – paso – dijo él, Kyoko sonrojada por el licor dijo – paso – eso dejaba a Haru sin impedimento de tomar la carta, cuando lo iba a hacer una mano detuvo la suya.

Sintió el aliento de Hibari cerca de su cuello – sabes…si ganas te hago el strip allá arriba personalmente – Haru sonrió malignamente – entonces vete preparando – Haru tomo la carta y puso las otras cuatro en la mesa, mientras Hibari le besaba el cuello - ¡flor imperial! – dijo ella, todos quedaron en shock, por un momento estuvieron conscientes de la situación, o más bien de que Haru estaba con Hibari, esto se fueron abrazados por la puerta.

Pero siguieron el juego, Gokudera decidió irse – "creo que me conseguiré una novia" – pensaba mientras iba para su cuarto a dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Haru se removía molesta por la luz del sol – apaguen la luz – le dolía la cabeza y tenía frio, se levanto, vio que Hibari dormía como un bebe, se baño y bajo a hacer el desayuno ya tenía hambre.

Llego a la cocina y lo que vio la dejo en shock, estaba Tsuna tirado en el piso junto a Kyoko, solo eran tapados con una sabana, ahora que recordaba estaban jugando Poker pero no se acuerda de más allá de ahí.

Tal vez le diría a Kyoya que desayunaría afuera, camino hasta la sala y ahora encontró a Chrome junto Yamamoto, O/o su expresión fue bastante que regreso al cuarto de Hibari.

En el camino se encontró con Gokudera – Gokudera-san ¿Qué paso anoche? Todos están…etto…ya sabes – Gokudera la miro con molestia y agonía – por favor…no preguntes…

**Jajajajaja un capitulo extraño, ya ven un juego de Strip Poker nunca se va a poder terminar con ellos, ajajaja Hibari tiene futuro como striper eso me quedo claro, más mi mente esta divagando en este momento…**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. Hay cosas que es difícil despegarse

**Buenas aquí auto invocándome para actualizar, aquí más que todo pedir disculpas por desaparecer. Tengo que anunciar que este fic ya está próximo a su final.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 10**

"**_Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes despegar_"**

* * *

><p>Hoy ya era lunes, Haru debía ir a trabajar temprano, había pasado 3 meses desde que habían comenzado esa relación.<p>

Se levantaba pesadamente de la cama - ¿quiero vacaciones? – decía molesta, la noche anterior había dormido en su cama, ya que Hibari se encontraba en una misión.

Se alisto y fue a la cocina – Haru-chan Buenos días – dijo Kyoko que estaba en la cocina – Buenos días Kyoko-chan – contesto ella - ¿qué quieres desayunar? Yo te lo preparo – le dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Gracias – era un delicioso café y pan con mermelada, Tsuna entro en la cocina y le dio un beso a Kyoko, en cualquier otro momento de su vida esto la hubiera destruido de manera apocalíptica pero por extraño que parezca no sentía nada con la escena.

Miro su comida, se veía deliciosa pero por alguna razón se sentía mal y sin apetito – creo que no puedo comer, ya se me hizo tarde Kyoko-chan discúlpame – Kyoko la miro un tanto preocupada – Haru-chan te ves un poco pálida.

No solo es que quizás no dormí bien – le sonrió para que le creyera, Tsuna escuchaba la conversación desde lejos, Haru se fue de la cocina apurada, Tsuna sabía que mentía – ve con cuidado – dijo Kyoko.

Haru casi corría por las calles, se le había hecho tarde – espero que pase un autobús rápido – dio vuelta en la esquina y choco con algo - ¡Hahi! – hipo Haru, levanto la vista y miro que estaba delante de ella.

Era un hombre fornido que tenia a otro ensangrentado en sus manos, Haru se levanto con miedo, reconocía perfectamente a quien tenían herido, era uno de los subordinados de Tsuna y si no se equivocaba también era el encargado de uno de los sectores de la ciudad.

El sujeto tiro el cuerpo del herido y camino hacia Haru – a…aléjate – ella camino hacia atrás y se topo con otra persona a sus espalda, ella volteo - ¿Qué te dije de arreglar las cosas en plena luz del día? – dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y mirada amenazante – Kari no tengo la culpa no quiso cooperar – sonreía, miro a Haru – ahora tenemos testigos y no uno cualquiera, sino alguien de Vongola.

Haru no le gustaba como iban las cosas – por ahora tendrá que venir con nosotros – la tomo del brazo - ¡déjame! – decía ella tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar, estaba a punto de gritar, pero el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en la nuca y cayo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>En la noche, Hibari venía llegando de una misión, al pasar por el pasillo el esperaba ver a Haru que llegaba más o menos a la misma hora que él, pero le pareció extraño no verla.<p>

Fue a su cuarto y toco pero nadie respondió, camino hasta la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí, tenía un mal presentimiento, no era de las personas que le gustara preguntar ya que solamente golpeaba y si era necesario interrogaba.

Ahora se dirigió a la oficina del herbívoro, Tsuna casi salto de su asiento al ver a Hibari – Hi…Hibari-san ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – dijo Tsuna por fin - ¿has visto a Haru? – pregunto serio.

Tsuna lo miro serio – la vi en la mañana cuando iba para el trabajo – dijo Tsuna, fue al comunicador y marco un numero – Gokudera-kun ¿has visto llegar a Haru? – le pregunto – Decimo extrañamente no la he visto hoy – ya a Hibari y Tsuna no le gustaba eso.

Gokudera-kun diles por favor a los demás, Haru puede estar en problemas – dijo serio Tsuna – lo hare de inmediato, Gokudera se movilizo rápidamente y alerto a los demás – Haru no aparece, el Decimo piensa que puede ser algo malo.

Ryohei con sus subordinados buscaba por el área norte de la ciudad, Gokudera lideraba las búsquedas, Yamamoto le toco el área sur, Chrome el área este y Lambo el área Oeste.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, una gota de una tubería rota caía precipitadamente sobre el rostro de Haru, esta abrió los ojos e intento levantarse, pero se percato de que estaba amarrada de pies y manos, y si no fuera poco esta amordazada, no tenia su cartera ni nada cerca.<p>

Escucho unos pasos y voces que conversaban entre ellas – deberíamos matarla, vio nuestros rostros, si le va con el chisme al Decimo Vongola nuestro plan si ira abajo, decía el hombre fornido de antes – yo digo que la podemos tomar de rehén parece más útil para ello – dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

El miro hacía donde ella, al sentirse observado – veo que despiertas princesita – dijo este sarcásticamente, tomo su barbilla rudamente para que lo mirara a los ojos – nos vas a ser útil – dijo despacio.

La alzo agarrándola de las manos – llévatela a ese lugar – Haru estaba aterrorizada, que era ese lugar del que hablaban, luchaba por no ser llevada pero ellos eran más fuertes que ella, sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir – "Kyoya" – vino ese nombre a su mente, como deseaba que él estuviera aquí.

Fue lanzada despreocupadamente sobre el suelo de una habitación muy extraña, un hombre en bata se le acerco con un sonrisa macabra – a…le…je..se- no podía hablar por la venda que le cubría la boca.

* * *

><p>En la mansión la búsqueda no había dado resultado – Hibari movilizaba a toda su organización por así decirlo por toda la ciudad.<p>

Gokudera se dirigía a la puerta y vio que alguien la abría desde afuera - ¿Haru? – esta venia con una expresión preocupante en su cara – Gokudera-san – iba a empezar a llorar - ¡Haru! – corrió hacia ella Hibari que la vio desde lejos – ¡Kyoya! – el iba abrazarla pero ella se alejo.

No puedes abrazarme – dijo ella temerosa, llegaron los demás – no se acerquen por favor…-dijo Haru abriéndose el abrigo – porque sino esto explotará…

¿Qué? – todos quedaron en shock – Haru-chan – lloraba Kyoko en el hombro de Tsuna – ellos tienen exigencias para Vongola – Haru tenía un audífono en el oído – si tratan de desactivar la bomba, lo sabremos tenemos cámaras, micrófonos en ella y alrededor de la Mansión.

Si queremos podemos hacerla estallar en este momento - ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo Tsuna molesto, no podía creer que se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a una de sus más grandes amigas, Hibari no estaba diferente más se podía decir que estaba peor que Tsuna sus ansias asesinas eran enormes, ni siquiera Xanxus querría chocarse con él ahora.

Pedimos que entreguen los anillos y cajas Vongolas, que entreguen las acciones de sus compañías y todo lo que tengan en dinero – dijo la voz, daba la impresión que se divertía con esto.

Dalo por hecho – Tsuna serio – prepararemos todo para la mañana ¿está bien? – hubo un silencio duradero hasta que la voz regreso – me parece bien, no intenten nada o lo lamentaran.

Haru se sentó en una silla, Kyoko le trajo té de manzanilla para que se relajara un poco aunque fuera pedir demasiado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina – herbívoro yo buscare a esos…-decía furioso Hibari – pero sabes que puedes poner en riesgo la vida de ella – dijo serio Tsuna – Decimo déjeme ayudarle a Hibari con la búsqueda de ellos – dijo este, Hibari lo miro extrañado de la repentina cooperación – vamos es hora de cazar ratas – salieron los dos por la puerta.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, como ya dije estamos iniciando el principio del final, quedan dos capítulos además de este.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	11. Los deseos vienen inesperadamente

**Bueno hora de actualizar este fic, ya que estamos finalizándolo T-T, sin más el capitulo.**

**POKER FACE**

**CAPITULO 11**

"**_Las cosas que deseas esperan el mejor momento para aparecer"_**

**ANTES**

Mientras tanto en la oficina – herbívoro yo buscare a esos…-decía furioso Hibari – pero sabes que puedes poner en riesgo la vida de ella – dijo serio Tsuna – Decimo déjeme ayudarle a Hibari con la búsqueda de ellos – dijo este, Hibari lo miro extrañado de la repentina cooperación – vamos es hora de cazar ratas – salieron los dos por la puerta.

**AHORA**

Bien decir buscar era fácil, pero ahora que salían por los túneles secretos hacia el exterior ya era otra cosa, como podías buscar a alguien que sabias que podía verte pero tú no a él.

Desde los arbustos Hibari y Gokudera miraban todo alrededor no veían nada sospechoso, era extraño ya que por lo menos un auto estacionado debiera haber.

Bien tendremos que usarlo – dijo Gokudera, buscando en su bolsa, Hibari lo miro esperando curioso de lo que buscaba – Giannini me dio esto antes de salir – era como un control remoto – Hibari lo miro como diciendo "explícate"- esto es para detectar señales anormales de electricidad, por lo que veo, ellos están usando equipo altamente avanzado porque hablaron de cámaras en la mansión.

Encendió el aparato, este marcaba cinco acumulaciones de electricidad – ¡vamos al más cercano! – dijo Gokudera caminando por los arbustos, no podían ser visto a estas alturas.

Mientras tanto Haru, era una bola de nervios, no podía quedarse tranquila sentada tenía esas repentinas ganas de caminar, pero volvía a recordar que tenía una bomba pegada a ella.

El tiempo parecía pasar rápido, había llegado a las tres de la madrugada y ahora era casi raspando las cinco y media, las repentinas ganas de vomitar la tenían peor no había comido muy bien el dia anterior pero realmente no le apetecía ahora tampoco.

Un sonido llamo su atención - ¿ya tienen lo que les pedimos? – hablo una voz por el audífono que tenía ella – dicen que si ya tienen su pedido – repitió Haru con pesar, Tsuna se acerco – si lo tenemos ¿Cómo se los haremos llegar? – pregunto él estrechando la mirada, sentía rabia como podían hacerle eso a una de sus grandes amigas de la infancia.

Diles que te lleven hasta el punto Roma y que te dejen en la mitad del mismo – dijo la voz tranquilamente – dice que me lleven al puente Roma y me dejen en la mitad.

Tsuna sabía que era mala idea pero tenía que obedecer – bien lo haremos así, preparen un auto – dijo Tsuna a los subordinados que estaban ahí.

Fue a su oficina rápidamente y tomo su radio- Gokudera pidieron reunión el puente Roma – dijo él, espero la contestación pacientemente – Decimo estamos algo cerca de esa área, pero estamos en un bosque – dijo Gokudera mientras miraba un mapa y el invento de Giannini – eso quiere decir que están cerca.

Eso es bueno, nos reuniremos con ellos en media hora – dijo Tsuna – está bien Decimo nos daremos prisa – dijo este cortando la comunicación.

Hibari estaba impaciente quería morder a esos herbívoros más allá de la muerte, como se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a su Haru, su instinto asesino estaba en lo máximo.

Escucharon pasos cerca y guardaron silencio, un hombre caminaba distraídamente y habría una compuerta entre unas rocas, sus instintos los habían llevado bien.

Se acercaron rápidamente al sujeto y lo noquearon, entraron sigilosamente por la cueva, adentro era una instalación bastante moderna, como era posible que hicieran esto y Vongola no se hubiera dado cuenta para nada.

Gokudera pensaba donde podía estar controlando todo si en tal caso fuera ahí, se escucharon pasos, ambos se escondieron en diferentes lugares.

La operación anillo se está llevando en este momento – dijo uno de los que caminaban – pobre chica según escuche tiene pegada una bomba – el otro sonrió – si pero no importa después de todo llegaremos a la cima desplazando a Vongola – dijo otro, Hibari no aguanto más.

En solo unos segundos todos estaban completamente golpeados y solo dejo a uno bien – dime o muere donde están manejando esa operación – sus ojos solo tenían fuego que amenazaba con quemarte si así lo quisiera. Eh ehh esta bi bien – de los nervios no podía hablar – es por acá – los guio.

Haru se bajaba del auto lentamente, Tsuna la ayudaba – Tsuna-san no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo ella para calmarlo a él, sentía su preocupación.

Yamamoto se acerco serio – toma Haru – dijo él con pesar, él prefería mil veces que le hubieran puesto la bomba a él, ella tomo la caja que contenía los anillos Vongola junto con las cajas.

Haru empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la mitad del puente, nunca imagino que se sentiría tan nerviosa por ello, ya se había logrado calmar un poco, miro el suelo a sus pies especialmente, cualquiera que viera lo que ella está viendo diría que estaba loca por pensarlo.

Estaba viendo un alfombra roja en vez de frio asfalto y flores, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se vio a sí misma con un vestido blanco y hermoso, tal vez no era tan malo reflexiono.

Una voz la saco de sus inoportunas fantasías – camina más rápido – dijo el chico pelirrojo de antes – ¿Qué esperas? – le dijo malhumorado – ya voy – respondió de la misma forma.

Hinari y Gokudera llegaron a la base de operaciones, estaba el tipo fornido que se había encontrado con Haru, Hibari rápidamente saco sus tonfas y ya se encontraba delante de {el, no dejaría que diera la alerta.

El hombre lo esquivo, Hibari estrecho la mirada – vaya que tenemos aquí, unos Vongolas extraviados – dijo burlonamente, se lanzo inmediatamente al ataque sobre Hibari.

Hibari detuvo el golpe, era como si le cayeran miles de toneladas sobre él, pero daría marcha atrás, empujo con todo lo que tenía y se libero, dio un certero golpe con sus tonfas en su cara haciendo perder el equilibrio.

Gokudera noqueo a los demás y agarro por la camisa a uno – desactiva la bomba de Haru o vuelas por los aires tu – le enseño sus dinamitas – pero es impo…imposible – Gokudera lo miro molesto – en serio ¿quieres morir? – dijo aun más enfadado.

No es eso…es que… - miro buscando ayuda del que luchaba con Hibari que estaba en el suelo sujetando su rostro, este empezó a reír – no hay forma de apagar esa bomba, no puede ser desactivada explotara y nadie lo impedirá – Gokudera y Hibari abrieron los ojos, Haru moriría de todos modos y junto con ella, la familia Vongola que estaba presente.

¡Malditos! – grito frustrado Gokudera, vio que Hibari quedo en un breve shock - ¡Hibari vamos hacia el puente! – grito Gokudera, Hibari asintió - ¿creen que los dejare? – activo su caja el sujeto fornido, salió un enorme pulpo.

Uno de los tentáculos rozo a Gokudera y de repente sintió unos mareos – jeje mi Ranmesu absorbe llamas – dijo riendo, Hibari también empezó a reir y luego lo miro - ¡no juegues conmigo! – su puercoespín apareció y empezó a multiplicarse - ¿pero qué? – dijo alarmado.

Empezó a expandirse por todas partes, Hibari aprovecho la distracción y dio un golpe contundente que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

¡Decimo! – luchaba Gokudera con el comunicador pero este no emitía señal – no podemos hablar con ellos.

Gokudera pensó detenidamente y si había una manera de llegar – vamos afuera – los dos corrieron como si eso fuera el fin del mundo pero en realidad lo era.

Ya afuera - ¡Uri! – el gato estaba frente a él y Gokudera libero sus llamas del sol de uno de sus anillos, haciéndolo crecer notablemente – llévanos a ese puente a toda velocidad – Uri lo miro y le clavo sus garras en la frente - ¡oye! – no le siguió reclamando por que vio que se inclino para que subieran.

¡Vamos! – los dos arribas de Uri se encaminaron hacia el puente, todo se decidía en que si llegaban o no a ese puente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, la próxima semana el impactante final de esta historia.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	12. Todo tiene un final

**Llego el final de este fic, tengo que decir que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, era muy gracioso poner en apuros a Hibari y a Haru. **

**PD: Disculpen si dije que lo publicaría antes pero es que la universidad como la empecé hace poco, me tienen enterrada en demasiadas tareas y proyectos.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKER FACE<strong>

**CAPITULO 12**

"**Todo tiene un final pero lo que siento por ti, no_"_**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Ya afuera - ¡Uri! – el gato estaba frente a él y Gokudera libero sus llamas del sol de uno de sus anillos, haciéndolo crecer notablemente – llévanos a ese puente a toda velocidad – Uri lo miro y le clavo sus garras en la frente - ¡oye! – no le siguió reclamando por que vio que se inclino para que subieran.

¡Vamos! – los dos arribas de Uri se encaminaron hacia el puente, todo se decidía en que si llegaban o no a ese puente.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru estaba ya en frente de el pelirrojo a punto de darle los anillos y las cajas Vongola, este solo la miraba complacido, por fin su gran ambición estaba por cumplirse.

Haru tragaba saliva, sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo con pánico, extendió las manos para entregar el envió, el pelirrojo lo tomo gustoso – como es un trato, toma – le lanzo un control - con el botón rojo vas a poder zafarte de la bomba.

Ella lo atrapo, por fin se liberaría, noto la expresión del joven que aun sonreía, su sonrisa le daba mala espina.

Tsuna observaba todo con binoculares, tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, recibió una señal con mucha interferencia – ¡Decimo! – logro escuchar pero luego se lleno de mas interferencia.

¡Gokudera-kun! – hablo Tsuna pero no recibió contestación – estén alerta – dijo Tsuna, Yamamoto puso su mano en su katana.

El pelirrojo empezó a caminar alejándose de Haru, un helicóptero empezó a descender – nos vemos señorita – antes de subir el último escalón agrego – si es que sobrevive…– el transporte se elevo rápidamente. ¿Que había querido decir?, en lo más profundo de ella, ya se daba una idea de lo que significaba eso.

Le dolía de repente el vientre, estaba sudando frio, el pelirrojo que miraba todo desde lejos, saco otro control idéntico al que le había dado a Haru momentos antes.

Bueno es hora del show – dijo el presionando el botón rojo, en ese mismo momento el contador de la bomba empezó a acelerarse.

Miro atrás y vio que todos se acercaban, la angustia la dominó – ¡aléjense! ¡No vengan! – sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, no dejaría que ellos murieran también.

Corrió hacia el borde del puente, miro que en el contador de la bomba solo le quedaban 3 minutos que desaparecían sin misericordia, su fantasía que había tenido hace un rato quizás solo seria eso.

El tiempo ya iba por 1 minuto 20, se estaba desesperando, intento quitárselo – yo tu no haría eso, explotara inmediatamente, ahh...se me había olvidado decirte que el radio de la explosión abarcará la ciudad si te mueves de ahí, escogí ese lugar porque estaba alejado y levemente rozaba la ciudad.

Claro que si la persona con la bomba se tirara del puente, una parte de la explosión quedaría debajo del agua – Haru se mordió los labios frustrada, no podía ya hacer nada, su destino estaba escrito.

Gokudera y Hibari por fin habían podido llegar al puente, pasaron junto a Tsuna y los demás – ¡Decimo le explicare después! – dijo Gokudera, vieron que Haru estaba sobre el pasamanos del puente mirando el vacio mientras lagrimas amargas recorrían su pálido rostro.

¡Haru! – grito Hibari, Haru volteo sorprendida y casi feliz, pero quito la mirada, recordó su situación - ¡váyanse!, la bomba explotara de todas formas - el pelirrojo vio que habían llegado más personas – salta ya o hare explotar la bomba en este momento – decía sádicamente por el comunicador.

Lo siento Kyoya...- no quería que el muriera, Haru se soltó del agarre de los cables metálicos y se aventuro hacia el vacio, Hibari y Gokudera observaron con terror la acción, pero Hibari no dejaría que esto sucediera – ¡Haru! – se tiro al vacio también Hibari, Gokudera comprobó con mas horror la acción del segundo suicida – ¡maldición! – dijo Gokudera que también corrió y se lanzo al vacio.

* * *

><p>Haru de repente despertó, estaba en un lugar completamente blanco, tan inmaculado que hasta parecía irreal – así que ya morí… – dijo ella, bajando la mirada, miraba sus manos, tenia rasguños y vendas – así que después de morir, igual quedamos con las heridas de cuando vivíamos – se levanto a duras penas, se sentía más pesada, pero no entendía porque, pero no le dio importancia – al final estoy muerta.<p>

Camino por los pasillos, solo había silencio, vio las habitaciones que parecían que jamás se hubieran utilizado - ¿así es todo después de la muerte? - le parecía triste y solitario, se sentó, pero por algo se volvía a sentir pesada.

¿Haru? - escucho una voz que la llamaba, alzo la vista – ¿Kyoya? - ella se levanto con dificultad y fue corriendo a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho – no Kyoya, no me digas que estás muerto también, ¡no! - Hibari la abrazo y puso su quijada sobre su cabeza – ¿de qué hablas mujer tonta? - dijo otra voz, ella fijo su atención – ¡Hahi! Gokudera-san, ¿también estas muerto? - empezó a llorar amargamente.

Haru no estamos muertos, estamos en un hospital privado – dijo Hibari tratando de contener la risa, aunque no lo crean a Hibari le había hecho gracia el comportamiento de Haru por lo más cruel que pudiera parecer.

Gokudera observaba la situación incrédulo, pero sonrió igual – que distraída eres Haru, pero deberías cuidar tu estado – Haru los miro – ¿entonces estamos vivos? ¿Cómo sobrevivimos? ¿Y a que te refieres a mi estado? - Haru formulo esa gran cantidad de preguntas que iban a ser contestadas pero alguien más llego – señorita Haru, ¿qué hace fuera de su cama? - dijo un doctor, que apareció casi de la nada.

¿Eh? - solo pudo decir Haru - ¿Qué tal si le hace daño al bebe? – dijo el doctor casi arrastrándola a su cuarto – ¿bebe? - dijo ella en shock – si señorita, ya usted tiene 4 meses de embarazo, debe pensar más en su condición – dijo él, dejándola aun mas en shock – ¿4 meses? - ya habían llegado al cuarto y el doctor la estaba arropando – si señorita, estuvo en coma un mes – dijo el – ¿qué? - a decir verdad había notado que su cabello estaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Pero fuera de todo eso, ¿estoy embarazada? - aun no lo creía – si señorita, lo está – toco su vientre y había una pequeña barriguita, era por eso que se sentía un poco pesada, que distraída era, no podía llamarse mujer por no notar eso.

Bueno los dejo, trate de descansar por favor – se fue el doctor – yo también me voy, todos te envían saludos, ya que hoy no se pudieron presentar – dijo Gokudera también saliendo – mejórate – la saludo y le guiño un ojo.

Habían quedado solos – fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste – dijo Hibari, Haru lo miro – lo mismo para ti – Hibari sonrió – nada nunca es muy arriesgado cuando se trata de ti – dijo el sonriendo de manera sexy, Hibari no era de hacer piropos pero cuando los hacía te derretían por así decirlo.

Haru enrojeció brutalmente – ¿como...como nos salvamos? - pregunto Haru ya que a decir verdad no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

**FLASHBACK**

Los tres iban cayendo al vacio, Gokudera activo sus escudos y logro que Hibari tomara en el aire, abrazándola en el trayecto a Haru – Kyoya! - Haru lo decía con terror no quería que muriera con ella – no me importaría morir contigo, pero no morirás aquí es lo único que te diré ahora – Uri también había saltado y aterrizado en otro de los escudos de Gokudera, el pelirrojo desde esa distancia no podía verlos.

Gokudera antes de saltar se había percatado del helicóptero tendría que deshacerse de el primero – ¿qué podemos hacer? - se revolvía el cabello Gokudera, Uri salto al siguiente escudo y salto con las garras hacia donde Haru, arañándola – ¿Uri que haces? - la ropa de Haru, más bien su blusa quedo hecha trizas pero ya no estaba la bomba pegada a ella, Hibari le paso su saco para que se tapara – bien hecho Uri – Gokudera tomo la bomba, esto se los haría pagar con creces.

¿Donde están? - decía frustrado el pelirrojo, ya haría explotar la bomba el mismo pero alguien tomo el control de su mano, Hibari estaba detrás de él, saco su tonfas y le dio un buen golpe en toda la boca del estomago, lo golpeo repetidas veces – mi agradecimiento por el trato a mi novia – le amarro en el cuello la bomba, el pelirrojo miro espantado el presente, Hibari tomo del suelo la caja que había hecho que Haru le entregara.

Nos vemos – salto sonriente – o tal vez no...- Hibari aterrizo sobre los escudos de Gokudera y este se alejo rápidamente.

Hibari volteo hacia atrás y acciono el botón rojo, un gran estallido ilumino el cielo de manera esplendorosa.

Abajo estaba Gokudera con Haru en brazos, este la bajo cuando llego Hibari – ¡Kyoya! - ella corrió a abrazarlo pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, le dolía el vientre mucho y la cabeza también, colapso inmediatamente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Debido a la tensión que sufriste, casi causo un aborto, pero lograste recuperarte y el bebe también, Haru no creía lo que escuchaba, casi no recordaba nada de eso.

Pero de algo estaba segura que quería hacer inmediatamente antes de que apareciera otro loco con ganas de ponerle una bomba – Kyoya, quiero casarme ya pero ya – soltó ella de la nada – lo mismo te iba a decir – dijo el sonriendo a su modo poker.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES...**

Haru-chan soy muy feliz – decía Kyoko emocionada había atrapado el ramo de la novia – ¡seré la próxima en casarme! – Haru casi se lo había tirado a propósito, le guiño un ojo a Tsuna – hazla feliz, sino no te lo perdonare – dijo Haru a Tsuna – Haru, eso hare – su mejor amiga se había casado.

Hibari tomo la mano de Haru y poso la otra sobre su vientre – ¿cómo se llamara? - pregunto el feliz aunque no se notara – se llamara Kiseki – el sonrió al comprender el significado – Kiseki significa milagro – decía ella mientras caminaban hacia la limosina que los llevaría a su luna de miel.

"_**Había sido un milagro o un accidente que el destino los juntara" **_

"_**Pero aun así estaban felices por ello..."**_

**FIN**

**Otro fic que termina, que final más extremo, tengo que confesar que me reí un poco cuando Haru pensaba que había muerto y Gokudera le dice ¿que que se supone que decía? Ojala el final les haya gustado.**

**Para los que leen el Manifiesto de Haru, tratare de retomar el fic, la maldita universidad no me lo había permitido, pero lo hare aunque muera en el intento.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
